Teen Titans Ten
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Albedo successfully creates a duplicate Omnitrix...but someone else gets their hands on it.
1. Chapter 1: Another Omnitrix

_I'm going to make a fanfic based on Ben 10 and Teen Titans this time! And yes, I like making crossover fanfics...I had trouble deciding what I should crossover Ben 10 with though...then it occurred to me that maybe I should cross Ben 10 with Teen Titans. It seemed like a good idea._

 _And yes, this fanfic will take place in Jump City. I think I'll probably feature the Null Void as well, though. You know, where the plumbers send alien criminals? It's nightmarish!_

 **Chapter 1: Another Omnitrix**

Inside a spaceship, Albedo was attempting to create his own Omnitrix. He insisted on attempting to obtain its power for himself, even though Azmuth insisted that it was designed for peace, not for war. Unfortunately, neither he nor Vilgax had gotten that message.

That, and he wasn't too fond of his former master. He didn't seem to treat his apprentices too well.

"A few more modifications...I've done it!" exclaimed Albedo.

He now had an Omnitrix of his very own. He could use it for whatever he wished.

However, he hadn't really thought about what to do with it. He thought about conquering the galaxy...but that seemed cliched. He felt like he could do something that was more creative with the Omnitrix.

He of course wasn't going to use his forged Omnitrix to do anything heroic. He wasn't like Ben Tennyson. He was such a goody two-shoes. Personally he was rather baffled that he could defeat someone like Vilgax even though he was just a kid. Vilgax had killed some of the galaxy's best plumbers...as well as his killer robots, which he was in no short supply of.

Well, he could decide later. For now, all that was left to do was add some DNA samples to the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix wasn't much good if you couldn't use it to shapeshift into aliens.

Fortunately, he had obtained quite a few DNA samples for this purpose. Naturally, one of them was a Galvan...much like the creator of the Omnitrix himself.

However, just as he was finished placing DNA samples inside his duplicate Omnitrix, he suddenly heard the sound of a laser going off.

A few seconds later, his ship began to shake.

He wondered what was going on, and decided to look out the window.

He discovered that it was Vilgax, and knew at once what he was attacking his ship for.

"How did he figure out about the Omnitrix I was building so quickly?" asked Albedo.

To think that he had just finished forging an Omnitrix. His luck was simply terrible.

He then noticed that there was a miniature robot on the ceiling.

Albedo sighed. It looked as if he had been spying on him the whole time-waiting for the opportunity to seize Albedo's forged Omnitrix for himself.

He fired a laser at the robot and destroyed it, then began to think of an escape plan.

Fortunately, there was an escape pod nearby.

He grabbed the Omnitrix and then ran towards it.

However, he lost his balance and tripped, causing the Omnitrix to fall into the escape pod.

Vilgax fired a laser at his ship once again, and the escape pod descended from his ship.

"No!" exclaimed Albedo.

Shortly afterwards, Vilgax's robots boarded the ship.

Sweat began to protrude down Albedo's face. He was starting to wonder if he should have set up some defense systems on his ship. He was wanted by the plumbers, after all.

Vilgax himself was there to confront Albedo.

"Give me your Omnitrix!" exclaimed Vilgax.

"I don't have it..." said Albedo.

"What?!" shouted the squid-faced alien.

"I DID have it...but I lost it..." stated Azmuth's former assistant.

Vilgax grabbed him by the neck, causing his eyes to widen in horror.

"Where is it?" asked Vilgax.

"I set the coordinates...to the nearest planet..." stated Albedo.

As it turned out, that planet happened to be Earth.

Vilgax let go of Albedo's neck, who promptly gasped for air.

It looked as if he would be paying that particular planet a visit...again.

The Chimera Sui Generis thought about his next course of action. Should he chase after it? He wasn't sure where exactly on the planet it was. He was tempted to destroy the planet to spite his enemy Ben...but with a duplicate Omnitrix on the planet that would mean that it would go to waste. He would have to put destroying Earth on hold, satisfying as it would be to watch it explode.

It then occurred to him that if any of Ben's friends and family got their hands on it, he could be in a lot of trouble. Ben Tennyson had caused him enough trouble as it was.

Vilgax could only imagine if another family member of his got their hands on the Omnitrix as well. Max Tennyson in particular could throw his plans into massive chaos, especially since he was a plumber that had hold his own against him even WITHOUT such a device.

It would be best if he found it before anyone else did. Besides, it would assist him greatly in conquering the universe. He had already conquered many planets, but it always seemed like there were plenty more.

So, he departed from Albedo's spaceship and began to head to Earth.

Of course, this wouldn't be the first time he paid that particular planet a visit. It happened to be the home planet of his archenemy. He had considered destroying it and take out his enemy in one fell swoop, but the Plumbers had set a force field around it so it wouldn't be easy.

Albedo let out a sigh as Vilgax departed. It was very likely that considering the many robots that he had at his disposal that he would find it before he did.

It looked like he would have to build another Omnitrix from scratch.

Well, he might as well get started.

 _At the Teen Titans Tower..._

In the middle of the night, after spending a day fighting evil as normal, the Teen Titans were enjoying a well-deserved break. It had been hard work fighting off all the members of their rogues gallery, but they had managed to pull it off in the end.

"Good work titans. It seems that the city is safe...for now." said Robin.

"Why does it keep being invaded?" asked Cyborg. It seemed like Jump City was some sort of magnet for criminal activity. Each supervillain was crazier than the next.

Beast Boy shrugged.

Suddenly, they noticed a strange comet.

"What was that?" asked Raven.

"Maybe we can make a wish?" inquired Beast Boy.

"Something was off about it..." said Cyborg, scratching his partly metal head.

"I sure hope that this isn't a sign of an alien invasion..." said Robin. As Cyborg had said, there was something unnatural about that comet. For one thing, it was red.

He wondered why it landed so close to their tower. Was it a coincidence...or was it something bad?

"Does...anyone want to check it out?" asked Raven.

Starfire nodded.

"Starfire? You'll investigate the comet?" inquired Robin.

"Well, if it's an alien invasion, I'd probably know to handle it the best." noted Starfire. She had met many aliens in her lifetime.

"You've got a point." nodded the boy. Sometimes he forgot that Starfire WAS an alien.

Starfire went outside to investigate it.

However, there was no sign of a spacecraft...just what seemed to be some sort of escape pod.

The alien princess wondered if something horrible had happened. Had there been an intergalactic war? Some aliens never seemed to get along.

Perhaps an alien had come seeking their help? She wouldn't put it past them.

She went to investigate.

However, Starfire didn't find anything out of the ordinary...except for what seemed to be a watch.

It didn't look like any watch that she had ever seen though.

She went closer to investigate...and ended up stepping on it by accident.

The Omnitrix ended up fusing to her leg.

Starfire wondered what was going on.

She tried to shake it off, but could not.

Not even her super strength could remove it.

The alien scratched her head.

She sure hoped that the device wasn't dangerous. There was alien technology that was fully capable of destroying a planet. She dreaded the thought of one of it firing on her home planet.

It then occurred to her that perhaps Robin could remove it. He did have his share of gadgets after all. Although, unlike his teammates, he did not possess any special superpowers.

However, Starfire couldn't help but wonder what the device did.

She decided to turn the knob on her new leg bracelet

A projection of a Vulpimancer appeared.

"A Vulpimancer? I heard that they live on a planet that's virtually uninhabitable." noted Starfire. The rest of the galaxy used it as a dumping ground. It was surprising that life could survive on that particular planet.

Well, she might as well give her bracelet a test run.

She decided to press the button on the Omnitrix.

Shortly afterwards, she transformed into a Vulpimancer.

She scratched her head curiously.

Apparently, this strange anklet she had allowed her to shapeshift...similar to Beast Boy.

However, it seemed that instead of transforming into animals, her new leg bracelet allowed her to transform into aliens.

Ironically, she was already an alien herself.

However, at that very moment, Beast Boy showed up.

"Starfire? You there? Robin was worried after you didn't come back so he decided to check on you..." stated Beast Boy.

Starfire thought it was rather sweet that Robin wanted to check on her.

However, it then occurred to her that Beast Boy probably wouldn't recognize her in her new form.

Was...there a way to change back?

She sure hoped so. Starfire imagined that there was a way.

"Wait...you're not Starfire!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

The green-skinned boy gasped.

"Aah! Starfire got eaten by a space alien! Some sort of space dog!" shouted the boy.

Beast Boy believed this to be true...even though there were no signs of a struggle or any remnants of Starfire's outfit.

Angered by what he thought the extraterrestrial animal had done, he transformed into a bear.

"You're going to pay!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Starfire realized that Beast Boy didn't recognize her in this state.

Of course, she did feel like a different person when she was a different alien. She still had her brain though, apparently. The Tamaran didn't feel too animalistic in her current state.

Unfortunately, she did not know how to transform back, so it looked like she couldn't communicate with Beast Boy and try to explain that she wasn't a dangerous space alien.

On the lighter side of things, it seemed that her new alien dog form was fully capable of defending itself. Though it wasn't capable of sight, it had very good hearing and an equally good sense of smell.

It also packed a mean bite.

"Ow!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy tried attacking Starfire, but she was too quick for him.

"This space canine is fast!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

He decided to shapeshift into a tiger. Maybe a different animal will help him take down this extraterrestrial beast.

He then scratched Starfire with his claws.

Fortunately for Starfire, it seemed that Vulpimancers were a very resilient species. Being scratched by Beast Boy didn't hurt too much.

Suddenly, Starfire began to hear a beeping noise.

Was there some sort of timer for the Omnitrix?

A few seconds later, Starfire turned back to normal.

"Starfire?" questioned Beast Boy.

"That was an out-of-body experience..." said Starfire.

"Wait...that alien was you?" inquired the green boy.

The space princess nodded.

"I'm sorry, Starfire! I thought you were some sort of mutt from outer space! Well, you are from outer space..." noted Beast Boy.

"Yeah...I can't seem to communicate when I transform into one of those." acknowledged Starfire. Perhaps she should focus on shapeshifting into different forms for the time being so she could continue communicating with her teammates.

At least she knew now that it was only a temporary transformation and she didn't have to worry about being trapped in the wrong body. It would really stink if she was trapped in the form of an alien unfamiliar to her.

"What's that on your leg?" inquired the boy.

"I wish I knew..." answered Starfire. "However, it lets me shapeshift into different aliens..."

"You can do that? You are so lucky!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Can't you shapeshift?" asked the princess.

"Not into space aliens!" exclaimed the green-skinned boy.

Starfire and Beast Boy went back inside the tower.

"Why do you have a bracelet on your leg?" asked Raven. There was something off about it.

"Doesn't look like any sort of technology that I've ever seen..." stated Cyborg. Considering who he was, that was saying a lot.

Starfire went to Robin to discuss her new bracelet.

Robin decided to investigate the Omnitrix.

"This is very strange...the device seems to have attached itself to your DNA." said Robin.

"It has?" asked Starfire.

Robin nodded.

Something told her that it was going to be difficult to remove.

The bracelet kept getting stranger and stranger.

But at least it wasn't dangerous.

However, something told him that the device could be dangerous in the wrong hands. If one could shapeshift into a variety of different, powerful aliens, they could cause a lot of destruction.

Perhaps it would be best if they kept an eye on Starfire from now on.

 _Meanwhile..._

Once again, Ben was feeling rather excited. It was summer vacation, again!

He in particular was looking forward to being with his Grandpa Max. He happened to be a plumber...but it didn't involve toilets.

Of course, there was his annoying cousin Gwen...but he could put up with her. Apparently she didn't think that he was mature. In his defense, he now had a B average at school instead of a C average.

Something told him that he would be called upon to fight evil once more. Things had been rather quiet while he was at school.

This time, they were going to spend the summer at Jump City.

It seemed like a good place to be.

However, he also heard that there were having some issues with criminals that kept looting the city. Where were the police when you needed them?

Well, if he ever encountered them, he knew what to do. He would use the Omnitrix and clobber them.

Sure enough, he could see a criminal right outside the trailer.

He was stealing a lollipop from a baby.

The baby started to cry.

"Seriously?" said Ben.

For the time being, he decided to transform into Fourarms.

He picked up the criminal and gave him a wedgie.

Afterwards, Ben returned the lollipop to the infant, who stopped crying.

He smiled with satisfaction...but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that there were more dangerous criminals in this city than a petty thief.

For now, he changed back to his human form. He didn't get the Omnitrix for free...it had a recharge time.

Thus, he decided he would try to put it to good use.

He decided to check the newspaper to see if he could learn more about this city.

Apparently, there was a team of superheroes protecting it. They had saved the city so many times.

"There is? I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to need to lift a finger..." said Ben. He sure hoped that there was room in this city for another superhero.

Was his summer vacation going to be boring? His last one had been rather exciting, what with the many supervillains that he kept fighting.

He hoped that it wouldn't be boring.

Well, it was doubtful that they could be everywhere in the city at once.

For now, he was going to eat some chili dogs.

 _I figured I would be a bit creative and have the Omnitrix latch onto Starfire's leg instead of her arm. I could have given Robin the Omnitrix but Starfire was more similar to Ben in personality. Besides, there has been fan art featuring Ben transforming into Starfire on account on her being an alien. And of course, I figured it would be appropriate for Starfire to obtain one since she's an extraterrestrial._

 _Let me know if there are any villains from either shows that you want to feature. I'll try to be creative though._

 _And yes, Vilgax will be a villain in this fanfic. If there's any Ben 10 villain I should include, it's him._


	2. Chapter 2: Nuts And Starbolts

_I decided to make a pun for this chapter. Heh heh._

 _This chapter is going to be more action-focused than the previous._

 **Chapter 2: Nuts And Starbolts**

Vilgax considered going after the duplicate Omnitrix himself, but he figured that if he did so, chances are he would be seen. He wasn't exactly a Galvan, after all. Though interestingly enough, the creator of the Omnitrix WAS a Galvan.

And of course, if he was seen, he would likely attract the attention of Ben Tennyson. And in the worst-case scenario, he would be sent straight to the Null Void. Besides, he likely had his grandfather with him, and he was a serious threat to him as well, though he was averse to admit it.

He definitely didn't want to go there again. It was simply nightmarish, even for someone like him.

So, he decided that he would do something small. He would send some of his many robots to search for the Omnitrix instead.

At this point, he had narrowed down the location of the Omnitrix to Jump City.

So, he sent his robots there.

He was going to get his hands on the second Omnitrix...and nothing was going to stop him.

Of course, he would also like to get his hands on the first one...but with Ben Tennyson in possession of it it seemed like it would be awfully difficult.

Vilgax would focus on the second one for now.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ben sat down while his cousin was clothes-shopping. It was rather boring waiting for her to finish.

Personally he would rather be at the arcade playing video games. He in particular enjoyed Sumo Slammer.

Suddenly, he noticed someone bolting out of the store with a huge amount of clothing.

"Come back here, thief!" exclaimed the nearby security guard.

Jinx smirked as she ran out of the store.

"Finally! A chance to go hero time!" shouted Ben. He was starting to think that he was going to die of boredom.

His watch had actually been charged for some time now. However, he decided that he would use his powers responsibly for once. His cousin would be very cross with him if he ruined her shopping experience.

He decided to transform into Heatblast.

As Jinx attempted to run away with her ill-gotten attire, the fiery alien approached her.

"You must be awfully chilly if you're carrying that much clothing...mind if I warm you up?" asked Heatblast.

Jinx raised an eyebrow.

He didn't look like any sort of superhero that she had ever seen...though admittedly she had seen a lot of them.

Still, she had been trained specifically to deal with superheroes, so she could probably handle herself.

Jinx fired a wave of mystical energy at Heatblast.

"Huh?" asked Heatblast.

Suddenly, a nearby fire hydrant squirted water on him.

"Ugh!" exclaimed the fiery superhero.

Jinx hit him again.

A bucket of water fell on his head.

"Aaugh!" shouted Heatblast.

Wait...was Jinx's powers giving him bad luck?

Jinx hit him again.

A water balloon hit him in the face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Heatblast.

"Sorry, I was playing with my friend, Mr. Space Alien!" shouted a nearby kid.

Well, that confirmed it. He'd be luckier if he accidentally broke a mirror.

Wait...what if he gave Jinx a taste of her own medicine?

He noticed that there was a mirror nearby.

As soon as Jinx fired on him once again, Ben held the mirror in front of him.

This worked surprisingly well.

"There you are! You're coming with me!" exclaimed the security guard from before.

Jinx groaned. It looked like her bad luck powers had been used against her.

Ben smirked. He had apprehended a criminal.

Shortly afterwards, he turned back to normal.

Well, he wondered what he should do while he waited for it to recharge.

At that very moment, Gwen and Max returned. Gwen had purchased lots of clothing.

"Can we go somewhere I like next?" asked Ben.

"Well, I suppose THAT'S reasonable." noted Gwen.

"Yes!" cheered the boy. It looked like karma was working in his favor instead of against him.

As it turned out, Ben had chosen a restaurant.

That restaurant happened to be the Burger Shack.

Curious, Ben noticed that one of the Teen Titans happened to be there.

That person was Beast Boy. However, he was eating a tofu burger.

Yes, even though he was fully capable of transforming into carnivorous animals (such as a lion, for example), he was a vegetarian.

"Hey, I know you! You're one of the Teen Titans!" exclaimed Ben.

"I sure am!" nodded Beast Boy.

"I heard you can shapeshift into animals..." said the boy.

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed the boy.

He happened to be a shapeshifter himself.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, that watch of yours looks a lot like Starfire's new leg bracelet..." said Beast Boy.

"Huh?" asked Ben.

"She said it came from outer space..." stated the green boy.

He scratched his head.

Was there an Omnitrix wielder besides him?

Until now, he thought he was the only one.

Was it true?

Well, at least it was in the hands of someone heroic.

"I'm going to head back to the tower. See you!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew away.

Shortly after his encounter with one of the Teen Titans, he noticed two familiar faces.

He groaned. It was none other than JT and Cash. Though compared to Vilgax they were sweet and lovable, Ben was not too fond of those two.

Why? Because they apparently had nothing better to do than to bully others at every opportunity.

"Hey! That's my Sumo Slammer game! Give it back!" exclaimed an unfortunate boy they were bullying.

However, Starfire was nearby.

She considered fighting them...but beating up two kids whose only offense was hassling a video gamer wasn't exactly the best way to uphold the law.

She decided that she would give them a good scare instead.

Fortunately, their apparently was an alien that could do just that.

She decided to transform into an Ectonurite.

"I feel like I'm dressing for the holiday of Weenhallow...or was it Halloween?" questioned Starfire. Sometimes she had trouble speaking the human language. She might look human but she wasn't exactly human. She had nine stomachs for instance.

Immediately, she approached JT and Cash.

"Huh?" asked JT.

"Boo!" exclaimed Starfire.

JT and Cash ran.

She then picked up the Sumo Slammer game and handed it to the kid that had been bullied.

"Thank you, paranormal poltergeist!" exclaimed the gamer.

Starfire gave him the thumbs up.

She then turned back to normal. She didn't want to use her new device longer than necessary.

However, Starfire noticed something that was very curious.

There was a a boy nearby who had a device just like hers...only green and on his wrist.

He wouldn't happen to know anything about her new leg bracelet, now would he? Chances are that he had that particular device longer than she had.

She approached him.

"Why do you have an Omnitrix like I do? I thought I was the only one!" exclaimed Ben.

"Wait...this device on my leg...it's called the Omnitrix?" asked Starfire. She was wondering if it had a name.

Ben nodded.

"I see..." nodded the alien.

"I find it ironic that the Omnitrix ended up in the hands of a space alien..." noted Ben.

"How long have you had the Omnitrix?" asked Starfire.

"About a year...why?" inquired the boy.

"Is there anything I should know?" questioned the girl.

"Well, there seem to be bad guys that want to get their hands on it..." noted Ben. Sometimes he had to play keep away. For example, the Forever Knights wanted the Omnitrix for themselves. Although, Enoch (a commander of their army) seemed to want it for himself. He was in a dream machine now.

"That sounds serious." noted Starfire, pressing her hand on her chin.

"Have you ever thought about using the Omnitrix to do something fun?" asked Ben.

"I feel like I should use it responsibly." acknowledged Starfire.

"Well, my cousin always yells at me whenever I use the Omnitrix to do something immature..." noted the boy.

"I have a twin sister whose a real bad seed...how ironic." said the alien princess.

Ben noted that perhaps he was more fortunate than he thought.

"Have you thought of nicknames for your aliens yet? I name mine all the time..." noted Ben.

"Well, there's a Vespian selection option..." acknowledged Starfire.

According to the projection, it looked similar to a bee. A big one.

"How about Rumblebee?" inquired Ben.

"You sure like making puns, don't you?" questioned Starfire.

Ben nodded.

Starfire giggled.

Suddenly, Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"Look out!" exclaimed Ben.

Star fire turned around and noticed that there were two red saucers about to open fire on her.

Quickly, she fired starbolts at the robots and they exploded.

"What...were those?" asked Starfire.

"Those...were Vilgax's robots." said Ben.

"Vilgax?!" exclaimed the alien princess.

"You've heard of him?" asked the boy. He hadn't until Max had informed him of the intergalactic warlord. He was the mortal enemy of plumbers everywhere.

"I thought he was simply a myth simply to scare small children...but apparently I thought wrong." noted Starfire. Apparently, he had conquered many planets, and he had no intention of stopping. He had also destroyed some of them...mostly the ones that had the audacity to stand up to him.

"How I wish he were just a myth..." stated Ben.

"You've fought him?" asked the alien.

"Yeah...he's always trying to get his hands on the Omnitrix. It doesn't belong to him!" exclaimed the boy.

"Wait...if he wants your Omnitrix, then does that mean he wants mine?" asked Starfire.

"That's...what I'm worried about." said Ben.

More of the basic drones were approaching.

"By the way, you sound an awful lot like my friend Raven..." noted Starfire. She didn't know why.

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" asked Ben.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were receiving a distress signal. It actually reminded Robin of the Batman symbol now that he thought of it.

Apparently, there was a giant robot wreaking havoc downtown.

"So much for the first law of robotics." remarked Raven.

If nothing was done about it, it could end up destroying the entire city.

"We're going to have to take it down, regardless of the risk to ourselves. Teen Titans Go!" exclaimed Robin.

"About that...we have a problem. Starfire's not with us!" shouted Cyborg.

"She isn't? We're going to have to find her! She can't take on a robot like that alone!" exclaimed Robin.

"Doesn't she have that new leg bracelet of hers?" asked Beast Boy.

"That may be true, but we should still search for her. That robot might not be alone." advised Robin. He could only hope that it wasn't a robot invasion.

"Touche..." answered the animalistic Titan.

Immediately, the four of them went to search for Starfire.

However, Robin ended up finding someone else instead.

"Ben? Where are you?" asked Gwen. She had spotted one of Vilgax's robots and couldn't help but feel worried about him.

"Are you looking for someone?" inquired Robin.

"It's my cousin Ben...you'd probably know him if you saw him. He dresses in black and white...and he has an alien device on his wrist. It lets him transform into aliens." said Gwen.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"He has one too?" asked Robin.

"By the way, why does your eye mask contort whenever you change your facial expression?" inquired Gwen.

Robin didn't know. Maybe it was magic?

"Wait, what do you mean by him having one too?" questioned the girl.

"Well, my teammate Starfire found one last night...it attached itself to her right leg...and it's not coming off." noted Robin. It didn't look like any Earth technology that he had ever seen.

Gwen placed her hand on her chin. This was rather confusing. Up until now, she thought that there was only one Omnitrix.

But apparently, someone had made a duplicate. Somehow.

She wondered who it was.

Well, for now she needed to find her cousin. She didn't want anything to happen to him...though it was rare when they would get along.

"Have you seen him?" asked Gwen.

"No...have you seen an alien with orange skin and red hair, with green eyes?" inquired Robin.

Gwen shook her head.

Suddenly, she heard a rather loud explosion.

"What...was that?" asked Gwen.

"I was...hoping to find Starfire in order to fight a giant robot." explained Robin.

Gwen could see the robot out in the distance.

"Wait a minute...that's one of Vilgax's robots!" exclaimed Gwen. Was he hunting for the Omnitrix again? Those robots weren't exactly anything Ben couldn't handle at that point.

"Vilgax? Never heard of him..." noted Robin.

"He's the last person you want to meet, trust me." said the young girl.

Robin wondered if Vilgax and Slade were alike.

They probably were.

Two drones approached them.

However, Robin pulled out a batarang and destroyed both of them in one fell swoop.

"Those are some pretty impressive gadgets..." noted Gwen.

"I've been using them for years..." said Robin. He had learned a lot from Batman, though Batman had eventually told him his training was complete and that he was ready to take on a sidekick of his own if he wished to have someone continue his hero work.

However, he had instead chosen to form a superhero team. It wasn't his original intention, but now that he thought of it, being a solo hero wasn't really his thing.

"You might...want to find shelter. Those robots are dangerous." said Robin.

"I appreciate the concern, but I can defend myself...even when my cousin isn't around." stated Gwen.

Her hands suddenly began to glow purple.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Wait...you can cast spells like Raven?" asked Robin.

Gwen nodded. Apparently she had a talent for magic...something that her cousin (for all of his talents) wasn't capable of.

"I still don't think you can take down a giant robot..." noted the boy.

"Well, not by myself." acknowledged Gwen.

However, at that very moment, Gwen and Robin both spotted who they were looking for.

"Ben!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin.

"Ready?" asked Ben.

Starfire nodded.

Ben transformed into Diamondhead...while Starfire transformed into...

...a Nosedeenian?

"Did you...not transform into the alien you were looking for?" asked Ben.

Starfire nodded.

"That...happens a lot." noted the boy.

Starfire sighed.

Well, she might as well come up with a name for this particular alien.

Voltage sounded good.

However, it seemed that turning into this particular alien was a blessing in disguise.

It was capable of short-circuiting the robots attacking her quite easily. Their metal conducted electricity pretty well.

Not only that, but she was very hard to hit.

However, the giant robot pulled out a buzzsaw.

"Huh?" questioned Starfire.

It then sawed Starfire in half.

Ben gasped.

However, this only caused Starfire to spawn a duplicate version of herself.

The two Starfires then ganged up on the robot.

Ben sighed in relief. He had forgotten that Nosedeenians could create copies of themselves if they were split in half. He remembered the time that he had gone up against one.

Granted, there were probably a limit as to how many clones she could create, but still.

Diamondhead followed by firing crystals at the robot.

The crystals dented the giant robot's armor.

The giant robot followed up by launching a lightning bolt from its tesla coil.

However, Starfire intercepted it.

More copies of herself appeared.

Voltage and her clones then electrocuted the robot.

It exploded.

Shortly afterwards, Ben and Starfire turned back to normal.

She sighed in relief.

Shortly afterwards, Gwen and Robin approached them.

"We've been looking for you!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Don't worry Gwen. I was just kicking robot butt. I wouldn't be surprised if people were cheering my name right about now." said Ben.

Ben began to fantasize.

"He sure is immature." noted Robin.

"Welcome to my world." said Gwen.

Starfire gave Robin a hug.

"You're...choking me." said Robin.

"Sorry!" apologized Starfire. Sometimes she forgot about her strength.

For now, it seemed that Jump City was saved.

But for how long? It wasn't likely that Vilgax would stop

 _Even though Azmuth decided there should be only one Omnitrix that doesn't seem to stop fanfic writers from giving one to their OCs. I did come up with an explanation in my case though._

 _I don't think I'll make Starfire's Ectonurite form turn evil like in the show because aliens in Ben 10 aren't any more evil than humans...they just have their bad seeds like Vilgax for example. You might be surprised to learn that his race aren't inherently evil._

 _By the way, can you guess why Raven and Ben sound the same? Heh heh._


	3. Chapter 3: Dastardly Duo

_In this chapter...well, I think I'll feature Kevin. I figured I wouldn't stop with just Vilgax. Of course, Kevin did turn good in Alien Force...but this was before Alien Force. To be fair, apparently absorbing electricity and/or energy from the Omnitrix would turn any Osmosisan evil._

 _Fun fact: Kevin and Beast Boy have the same voice actor._

 **Chapter 3: Dastardly Duo**

At the Intergalactic National Bank, the bank owner had a wide smile on his face.

Why? Because they had gone 30 days without a bank robbery.

"Looks like our security systems are doing their job." noted the bank owner.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Oh c'mon!" exclaimed the bank owner.

Blackfire flew out with several bags of stolen space cash.

"This was too easy." said Blackfire.

However, finding a place to hide from the local authorities probably wasn't going to be so easy.

She needed to find a place to hide...and fast.

Blackfire froze when she discovered that several plumbers were nearby.

"Not the plumb scum..." thought Blackfire.

Currently, they were arresting a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Psychobos. He was a Cerebocrustacean...an evil one.

"Your days of experimenting on innocent people are over!" exclaimed one of the plumbers.

"You can't hold me in the Null Void forever!" shouted Dr. Psychobos.

"Maybe, but it's worth a try." said another plumber.

The plumbers zapped Dr. Psychobos in the Null Void and left.

In the process, they left the door to his laboratory wide open.

"I suppose an abandoned laboratory is a good place to hide as any." noted Blackfire.

Personally, she wondered what she would find there.

She found what seemed to be containment tanks. Apparently, the people that he had been experimenting on were all free now.

Blackfire also found many chemicals.

Eventually, she found something peculiar.

As it turned out, there was a strange device on the table.

It resembled the Omnitrix, but was different. It happened to be blue...much like Dr. Psychobos himself.

"What's this?" asked Blackfire.

As soon as she approached it, the device attached itself to her left leg.

"What the-" exclaimed the criminal alien.

Apparently, she couldn't simply detach it from her leg. Not even her super strength could remove it. She probably needed a surgeon.

Well, she might as well find out what it was.

Fortunately, Dr. Psychobos had left his diary wide open.

Dear Diary,

Since Azmuth's Omnitrix is so famous, I decided that I'm going to cash in on his success! And yes, I know what I'm making isn't exactly original...but I'm not going to use the device for good! Azimuth is too kind-hearted for my tastes. I shall be using it for evil! I shall call it-the Nemetrix!

"So that's what it's called." said Blackfire.

Blackfire turned to the next page.

Dear Diary,

Using the Nemetrix, I can morph into any lifeform i please! Provided I have their DNA of course. Fortunately, I managed to abduct some specimens so I can harvest their DNA...of course, I'll probably be doing future research on them. There's so much I wish to test...

"OK, this guy's gone cuckoo." spoke the alien exile.

Blackfire turned the next page.

Apparently, this was the last diary entry.

Dear Diary,

I can't help but shake the feeling that the plumbers are onto me and that they're eventually going to burst into my top secret laboratory...nah, I'm just losing my marbles.

"Heh." said Blackfire, unable to resist letting out a small chuckle at the irony of the last journal entry. Personally, she thought that the doctor had lost his marbles already.

However, she had learned some valuable information.

Apparently, she could use the Nemetrix to transform into different aliens.

Some of them looked pretty intimidating as well. It looked as if Dr. Psychobos had chosen dangerous aliens for the Nemetrix...which made sense considering he was a mad scientist.

Blackfire smirked. It looked like she had a way to get her revenge on Starfire.

Since she was most likely on Earth protecting humans, she decided that she would use Dr. Psychobos' spaceship and head to that planet.

The spaceship was rather fast, so it didn't take her long to get there.

However, shortly after she arrived on the planet, she noticed something strange.

On the local newspaper, there was her sister Starfire...but she had a device similar to hers on her right leg.

Not only that, but there were also reports of aliens saving the day from killer robots.

It occurred to her that for some strange reason, Starfire had a device that also let her transform into different aliens.

She face palmed. Getting revenge on Starfire was going to be harder than she thought.

Fortunately, she happened to know several supervillains...enemies of the Teen Titans.

"Want to trounce the Teen Titans?" asked Blackfire.

"I'm busy performing for a live audience...as well as stealing from them." answered Mumbo.

Blackfire contacted Gizmo.

"Want to blow up the Teen Titans Tower?" asked Blackfire.

"I'm busy repairing my robot." said Gizmo.

Blackfire contacted Mammoth.

"Want to give the Teen Titans wedgies?" inquired the space alien.

"I'm in an all-you-can-eat contest!" exclaimed Mammoth.

Blackfire sighed. It seemed that all the supervillains were busy.

Well, it looked like she would have to postpone her plans of revenge.

Maybe she could rob an intergalactic jewelry store. They had such nice things on sale...not like she would actually buy them of course. She wanted a discount...a five-fingered one.

However, at that very moment, something serendipitous happened.

As it turned out, some sort of alien mutant was attacking the city.

"What is this? One of Dr. Psychobos' experiments?" thought Blackfire.

It was none other than Kevin Levin, who was hunting down Ben Tennyson. He blamed him for his current condition...though in reality, he had nobody to blame but himself.

"I...might want to get out of here." said Blackfire.

However, being in close proximity to this alien mutant was making the Nemetrix act strange.

"Huh?" inquired the black-haired alien.

Suddenly, it fired a beam.

The beam struck Kevin 11 head on.

Gradually, he began to transform back into a human being.

"Wait, he was human the whole time?" asked Blackfire. Just what sort of crazy science experiment was he in?

"Ugh...my head..." said Kevin, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

For some strange reason, he felt...different.

He decided to look into a mirror.

As it turned out, he was human again.

"I'm...human again? Am I dreaming?" asked Kevin.

Kevin pinched himself to see if he was there.

He was.

"Yes! I felt like Frankenstein's monster while I was stuck like that...but now I'm human again!" exclaimed Kevin.

However, he couldn't help but wonder how he became human again.

Well, why look a gift horse in the mouth.

"This is the best day ever!" shouted Kevin.

Suddenly, Lieutenant Steel and his men approached him.

"Or not." said the boy.

"You're under arrest for terrorizing Jump City!" exclaimed Lieutenant Steel.

Kevin attempted to punch Lieutenant Steel in the face.

However, he then remembered that he was no longer a superpowered mutant.

Lieutenant Steel grabbed his arm and made Kevin punch himself in the face.

"Ugh..." said Kevin.

"Attempting to assault a police officer? You're in a lot of trouble, young man." said the lieutenant.

Kevin frantically thought about what to do. He couldn't take on one of the Special Alien Containment Team members in his current form, let alone several of them.

He could try absorbing the life from them...but if he attempted to grapple one, the others would simply tackle him to the ground.

Was he going to juvenile hall? Well, at least he wasn't a mutant anymore.

Wait...was there an alien nearby?

"Huh. On second thought, this really IS the best day ever." stated Kevin.

Suddenly, Kevin leapt on top of Blackfire.

"Wha-" exclaimed Blackfire.

This was a rather embarrassing moment for them both, to say the very least.

However, Kevin got what he wanted.

Suddenly, his hands began to glow purple.

He then fired blackbolts from his hands.

Blackfire's eyes widened in surprise.

"How is he doing that? He's not a Tamaranean...is he?" asked Blackfire.

He continued firing blackbolts...until eventually, the SACT retreated.

Kevin smirked. He fought the law...and he won!

"The Police can't touch me..." thought Kevin.

Suddenly, he noticed that Blackfire had a device that was remarkingly similar to the Omnitrix.

He glared at Blackfire.

"So, you decided to chicken out and hide from me instead of fighting me like a man, did you Ben Tennyson? Apparently you thought disguising yourself as a beautiful alien female would fool me...well, think again!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Did he...just call me beautiful?" said Blackfire, blushing.

"I've had a score to settle with you ever since you sent me to the Null Void!" bellowed the boy. He wasn't quite sure how he managed to escape from there.

"The Null Void? That place is a living nightmare..." noted the girl. She sure hoped that she didn't get sent there.

Kevin's hands began to glow purple.

"I'm going to pulverize y-"

However, upon closer inspection, it became apparent that Blackfire wasn't the person he was looking for. The device was on her left leg, and was blue. It also looked slightly different from an Omnitrix.

"Wait, you're not Ben Tennyson!" exclaimed Kevin.

"I'm not even a superhero..." stated Blackfire. She was a supervillain. Big difference.

Kevin felt sheepish.

"Well, since you DID cure me of the mutations Ben inflicted upon me, so I guess I'll leave you be." stated the boy. He wasn't normally the person who would look out for others but himself, but he did owe Blackfire a great deal. He'd be in prison if it weren't for her.

"Actually, I could use your help with something." said Blackfire.

Kevin scratched his head.

"Would you like to do me a favor? I know a few superheroes who could use a beating..." spoke the alien.

"Sounds fun..." stated Kevin. Perhaps forming an alliance with Blackfire would be worthwhile. He momentarily considered trying to grab Blackfire's Nemetrix...but it would be pretty stupid to bite the hand that fed him.

Besides, working with her might be worthwhile. Draining the powers of superheroes would likely feel spectacular. He knew that absorbing electricity felt good, for one thing.

Although, for some strange reason, whenever he absorbed electricity, he felt like doing something evil.

Getting revenge on her sister was going to be sweet.

 _Meanwhile at the mall..._

Once again, Gwen was doing some shopping. This time, she was shopping for hair products.

Personally Ben wasn't really interested in those. He thought those were girly.

Curious, he noticed Starfire was nearby.

She was at the food court...and for some strange reason, she was eating a lot of mustard.

"Delicious!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Why are you eating so much mustard?" asked Ben.

"I guess I just have a strong appetite for it..." noted the alien.

Curious, Ben noticed something interesting.

Nearby was a sumo wrestler.

Apparently, if you lasted in the ring for him for 30 seconds, you would win a golden edition copy of Sumo Slammers. Of course, there was an entrance fee of one dollar.

"I don't think they stand a chance..." said the sumo wrestler.

"Whatever!" exclaimed the man carrying the Sumo Slammer copy. He just wanted an easy way to make money.

Ben decided that he would go hero time and transform into Fourarms.

However, as he did so, a thought bubble of Gwen suddenly appeared.

"Ben, that's cheating!" exclaimed Gwen.

Gwen shook her head at him.

Ben sighed. Even in his mind his cousin was always telling him to do.

Well, using his powers irresponsibly would end up having consequences. The Omnitrix was not a toy.

He decided not to use the Omnitrix.

Unfortunately, this meant that he couldn't get a copy of the Sumo Slammers video game.

Ben sighed.

"What's the matter? You have the look of depression..." said Starfire.

"I was hoping to get the Sumo Slammers video game...but there's no way I can last in the ring with him..." said Ben. If he tried that, he'd end up in the hospital.

"Oh, I see. No worries! I'll handle it!" exclaimed the alien.

"Wait, what?" asked Ben.

Starfire went to enter the ring with the sumo wrestler.

"I can't watch..." said the boy.

Immediately, the wrestler attempted to grab Starfire.

Suddenly, she sneezed.

"Ah-choo!" exclaimed Starfire.

The wrestler was sent flying.

"Whoops!" shouted the alien.

The man holding the Sumo Slammer golden edition copy's eye squinted.

"Fine. You win." said the man.

Reluctantly, he handed Starfire the copy.

She then went back to Ben.

"Oh Starfire, you were so young..." said Ben.

"Well, I'm younger than my sister." stated Starfire.

"Starfire? You're OK?" asked the boy.

"I'm fine!" exclaimed the alien.

Not only that, but she was holding the copy of the Sumo Slammers Golden Edition.

"But...how'd you get past the sumo wrestler?" asked Ben.

"I'm not sure..." said Starfire.

As she set the Sumo Slammer video game on the table, it suddenly collapsed.

"Whoops!" exclaimed the alien.

"Whoa!" shouted Ben.

Personally, he wondered how he could repay Starfire.

He then remembered that Sumo Wrestler could be played with more than one player.

He had an idea.

 _A few minutes later..._

"You want me to play this game of sumo slamming with you?" asked Starfire.

Ben nodded.

He might as well since Starfire had gotten him that game in the first place.

"How do I play though? Is there a manual of instruction?" asked Starfire.

"Instruction manual? Sure...I didn't read too much of it though." noted Ben. Reading was more of his cousin's thing.

Besides, he found that the game was rather easy to learn. It came with an easy tutorial level.

Ben handed the instruction manual to Starfire.

Starfire read through it.

"I see, I see." said Starfire.

When she had finished reading, she put the instruction manual away. It was a good thing that Raven had taught her how to read. She happened to like reading the Darkfall series.

"Ready?" asked Ben.

Starfire nodded.

Together, the two of them began to play the Sumo Slammer game.

He had to admit, the graphics were pretty good.

Though Starfire was unfamiliar with the Sumo Slammers franchise, she seemed to be doing pretty well.

Ben remembered the time he had gotten sucked inside the video game. Fortunately, they were allowed to skip levels and head directly to the final level using a statue. The main character considered it to be cheating but personally he considered it to be more along the lines of speed running. Was it wrong that he wanted to complete a video game quickly?

However, he decided that he wasn't going to speed run the game. He wanted to see the whole thing.

Eventually, they managed to reach the last level.

They defeated the final boss, and saved the world.

"Yes! We won!" exclaimed Starfire.

"We sure did." noted Ben.

However, he suddenly noticed something strange.

"Wait, you got more points than me?" asked the boy.

Starfire shrugged. She wasn't sure how she did that.

"Ah well. I won't fuss. You did get me this game, after all." noted Ben. Sometimes he could be a sore loser but he decided that he would be a fair sport this time.

"I wonder how my comrades are doing. They like to play these video games as well." acknowledged Starfire.

"I bet they're having fun." said Ben.

 _Meanwhile at the Teen Titans Tower..._

As Beast Boy went to the fridge to get a snack, he noticed something rather alarming.

Blackfire was flying towards their base.

"Uh-oh! It's one of the many members of our rogues gallery!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Fortunately, they had security systems to keep them out.

Such as their door, for example.

Blackfire tried punching the door, but it seemed rather sturdy.

Beast Boy decided to taunt her.

"Can't get past the door? Nah nah nah!" exclaimed Beast Boy from a window.

He blew raspberries.

Blackfire scowled.

However, she had an idea.

"That door wouldn't happen to be electronically powered, now would it?" asked Blackfire.

"It is. Why do you ask?" inquired Beast Boy.

Blackfire smirked. Getting past that door might not be so difficult after all.

She whistled for Kevin.

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy.

Kevin pressed his hands on the door, and absorbed electricity from it.

Shortly afterwards, the door opened.

Beast Boy gasped.

"Help! We're being attacked by Blackfire and her electricity-absorbing boyfriend!" yelled Beast Boy.

Kevin blushed.

"I guess they know that we're here." said Kevin.

"Then let's give them a warm welcome, shall we?" asked Blackfire.

Kevin nodded.

 _I tried to capture how Starfire speaks on the show...she wasn't born knowing the Earth language, after all. I also decided to joke about how strong she was._

 _Ironically, Blackfire seems to have an easier time speaking English than she does. Speaking of which...I think the Teen Titans might be in trouble._

 _Since Kevin and Blackfire are similar in personality I figured why not form an alliance? Of course, I figured they would team up for a reason, so I thought of one. I also figured I would give her a Nemetrix since Starfire has an Omnitrix now._

 _In the next chapter, we're going to see how Kevin and Blackfire fare against the Teen Titans._


	4. Chapter 4: Titanic Struggle

_Once again I included a chapter with a pun! Heh heh._

 _Can Starfire and Ben beat Blackfire and Kevin? (again?)_

 _Unfortunately, the Teen Titans are going to have a hard time fighting Blackfire with her new Nemetrix. I figured that since Starfire has an Omnitrix now why not give Blackfire a Nemetrix?_

 _Even so, I figured I wouldn't make her fight the titans alone._

 **Chapter 4: Titanic Struggle**

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and ran towards the other Teen Titans.

"Beast Boy? Is something the matter?" asked Robin.

"We're under attack!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Sure enough, the alarm began to go off.

Unfortunately, Starfire wasn't there with them.

"Is everyone ready to fight? Things might get hairy." noted Robin.

The other three titans nodded.

"Good. Everyone stay alert. The invaders could be anywhere in the tower." said the boy.

Suddenly, a blackbolt was fired at him.

Robin ducked underneath it.

The other titans scattered in different directions.

Blackfire and Kevin attempted to pursue them, but they found their path being blocked by another door.

"It's a good thing I installed those voice-activated doors..." noted Robin.

"Voice activated, you say?" asked Blackfire.

Robin nodded.

Blackfire smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Robin, his mask contorting to suit his confused expression.

Suddenly, Blackfire ran towards Robin.

Robin felt even more confused.

She then kissed him on the lips.

 _Meanwhile..._

As Ben and Starfire continued playing video games, Starfire suddenly felt rather strange.

"Is something the matter?" asked Ben.

"I just felt the urge to trounce my own sister." stated Starfire.

"OK?" inquired the boy. Maybe the video games were making her think violently. All of them were E or E10+ so he didn't imagine that they were too violent.

 _Back at the tower..._

"Why'd you do that?" asked Robin. He was under the impression that they were enemies. Why was she suddenly kissing him on the lips?

He was aware that Tamaraneans could learn the language of other alien species by kissing them...but she already knew the English language. Why was she kissing him regardless?

"Well, after I spent a night kissing boys, I found something interesting. Not only could I learn the language of those I kissed, I could mimic their voices perfectly as well." stated Blackfire.

Since the warden at her prison liked using voice-activated locks, this was a boon.

"Then that means-" exclaimed the boy.

"Open the door, will you? I have titans that I need to dispose of." said Blackfire in Robin's voice.

This was sufficient to fool the security system, and the door opened.

Robin sighed. He had hoped to protect the rest of the titans (with the exception of Starfire, who was elsewhere), but unfortunately it seemed that Blackfire had a counter for his defense systems.

"Are you hungry? How about a Tamaranean knuckle sandwich?" asked Blackfire.

Blackfire punched Robin and knocked him out cold.

"One down, three to go..." thought Blackfire.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Grandpa, when Vilgax's robots attacked the city, I noticed someone strange." said Gwen.

"Yes, Gwen?" asked Max.

"They looked like a giant serpent, only they had arms...they were also dressed in a green robe..." noted the girl. Just looking at her gave her the creeps. From the looks of it, they were an alien. A reptilian one.

Max scowled.

"Is something wrong, Grandpa?" asked Gwen.

"I think I know who that is." said Max.

"You do?" inquired the girl.

"Her name is Ourabora. She sold out her people to Vilgax for her own gain." spoke the plumber. Regardless of how many aliens he had faced, he couldn't believe that an alien would stoop to that level.

She had gained a negative reputation thorough the galaxies for doing such a thing.

"What? That's terrible!" exclaimed Gwen.

"I know. It disgusts me that she would even consider doing such a thing. If it weren't for her, perhaps her home planet wouldn't be in Vilgax's clutches." said Max.

Apparently, she was now doing his work.

"By the way, where's Ben?" asked Gwen.

"He's playing video games with his new friend. She's a Tamaranean." explained Max.

"You know, sometimes I've wondered if Ben is an alien from outer space whenever he acted weird. I find it ironic that he's getting along so well with one." said Gwen.

"Darn it! You beat me again!" exclaimed Ben.

"Sorry!" apologized Starfire.

"It's good to know that he's making friends with the citizens of Jump City. Sometimes moving into a new location can take time getting used to." spoke Max.

"I see..." nodded Gwen.

 _Meanwhile..._

"This isn't good...I think she took down Robin!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Well, he'll want us to keep fighting..." said Raven. Still, not having their leader with them put them at a disadvantage.

"Here they come now!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Blackfire and Kevin approached them.

Cyborg readied his arm blaster.

"Hello, Cyborg. I've noticed that you seem to be made mostly out of metal...I wonder what would happen if you were exposed to electricity?" asked Blackfire.

Cyborg was confused.

Suddenly, Kevin discharged electricity from his hands, aiming them directly at the half-metal teenager.

Cyborg screamed as he was zapped by the electricity.

He collapsed on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure you just learned the disadvantages of having so many metal parts, million dollar man." snarked Kevin.

Beast Boy transformed into a crocodile.

"You're biting off more than you can chew!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"You sure you're not talking about yourself?" answered Blackfire.

Blackfire activated the Nemetrix and transformed into a Vaxasaurian.

Beast Boy was shocked at the sudden transformation.

Since when could Blackfire transform into dinosaurs?

Well, he didn't have the time to dwell on it.

He tried biting into Blackfire's leg, but this didn't seem to phase her too much.

"It's times like this when I'm glad dinosaurs are extinct..." said the green boy.

The dinosaur-like alien shook Beast Boy off, then slammed into him with her tail.

"I could get used to this new look..." thought Blackfire.

"Should I try to count how many stars are swirling around my head? It's kind of hard when they're spinning so fast..." remarked Beast Boy.

He passed out as well.

"This isn't going well." thought Raven. She sure hoped that Starfire would be able to help them. She was going to have an awful hard time taking on the two intruders when it was two against one.

She noticed that for some strange reason, Blackfire's partner didn't seem to be with her anymore.

She wondered where he had gone.

Well, for now she would focus on Blackfire.

Raven prepared to cast a spell.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-"

Suddenly, she found a hand being pressed on her mouth.

Her eyes widened.

"Have you ever heard the phrase "Silence is golden?" asked Kevin.

Unfortunately, he had already realized how she used her powers, and had taken precautions to prevent them.

Kevin then proceeded to drain Raven with his Osmosian abilities.

Raven too passed out.

"So, are we done here? I think we got them all." stated Kevin. Personally he wouldn't mind hanging out with Blackfire a little longer, but he was curious.

Blackfire turned back to her normal Tamaranean form

"Not quite. There's still one titan on my revenge list." said Blackfire.

"Who's that?" asked the boy.

"My sister." answered the girl.

"Really? What did she do to you?" inquired Kevin. He was an only child so he wasn't exactly sure what having a sibling was like.

"Well, for one thing, she banished me from my home world. But that's only the tip of the iceberg. My parents were always focusing their attention on her instead of me!" exclaimed Blackfire.

"They really need to get their priorities straight." stated the boy.

"I was first in line to the throne, yet did they care? They were always saying "Well done, Starfire!" and "You did great, Starfire!" It made me sick! Where's my recognition? Where's my respect?" asked Blackfire.

"Your guess is as good as mine." said Kevin.

"I tried to get rid of her by selling her to my planet's enemies as a peace offering, but no such luck. Some superheroes came along and wrecked everything. Then I tried framing her for theft but she sold me out to the cops. It burns me up!" exclaimed Blackfire, her eyes turning red.

"That must be frustrating." noted the delinquent. He knew how mad Ben made him feel, especially after he gave him a ticket to the Null Void. The dreadful Null Void.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to get my revenge on her this time. I think I'll sell her to the Gordanians...they'll pay me pretty well for an alien princess." said Blackfire.

"How much do you think they'll pay for the Omnitrix?" asked Kevin.

"What?" questioned the Tamaranean.

"Never mind." said the boy. Although, selling Ben to aliens was a good idea to him.

"I know just how to draw her out." stated Blackfire.

She pulled out Robin's Titans Communicator.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Why do you keep winning at every game we play?" asked Ben. He had only won once or twice.

"I'm just lucky, I guess. I'm sorry if you're sad." stated Starfire.

Suddenly, Starfire's Titan Communicator began to vibrate.

"Hmm?" asked Starfire.

Ben paused the game, since apparently Starfire was busy.

"Hello Starfire." said Blackfire.

"Blackfire? But you're in prison!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Well, I'm clearly not in prison anymore, am I? Anyways, guess what I have?" asked the black-haired alien.

"An insatiable grudge?" asked the younger of the two sisters.

"Well, duh! But aside from that. I happen to have your friends!" exclaimed Blackfire.

"You what?!" shouted Starfire.

As it turned out, the other four titans were all trapped in an alien forcefield.

"If you're not at the Titans Tower in the next 24 hours...I'll have the pleasure of escorting them to the Null Void." said Blackfire, holding onto a Null Void projector.

"The N-N-Null V-V-Void?" stuttered Starfire.

"You have a Null Void projector?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, I stole it from a plumber. I figured it might be fun to give one a taste of their own medicine someday." said Blackfire.

Kevin noted that wasn't a bad idea.

"Now where was I? Ah yes. Well, Starfire, I think your choice is clear. If you want to see your friends again, you'll have to win them back. Of course, you can just be a yellow-bellied coward and chicken out on trying to save them...but knowing you I don't think you will. Goodbye!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"One question...if you sell Starfire to aliens, will I get a profit of the cut? I'm kind of hoping I do." said Kevin.

"Well to be honest, I'm already rich. I did use to be a princess after all. It's more about the satisfaction...you help me, you get the profits, I get my revenge. Sound fair?"" asked Blackfire.

Kevin noted that WAS a reasonable deal. Of course, considering Blackfire had cured him of his mutant state, he wouldn't mind if Blackfire DID get a portion of the cut, even if she already was rich.

He stretched out his hand so that Blackfire could shake it.

Blackfire nodded, and shook his hand.

"Aah! My hand!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Whoops! I forgot that humans aren't as strong as Tamaraneans..." noted Blackfire. Although, Kevin DID seem supernaturally strong for a human.

 _A few minutes later..._

Starfire got ready to fly. Since flying required a joyful thought, she tried to think about rescuing her comrades.

However, Ben stopped her.

"Where are you going?" asked Ben.

"I have to rescue my friends. They've been captured by my sister!" exclaimed Starfire.

"What?!" exclaimed the boy.

"If I don't rescue them, they'll be sent to the Null Void!" shouted the alien.

"I almost got trapped there once...I had nightmares for a week!" shouted Ben.

"Exactly. That's why I have to save them!" shouted the alien.

"Isn't this clearly a trap though? I'm pretty sure your sister is waiting for you..." said the boy.

"Obviously...but I can't leave them to their fate! They're my friends!" shouted Starfire.

"I still don't think you should go alone..." noted Ben.

Starfire sighed.

"I suppose if you insist." said the alien.

The Tamaranean grabbed Ben and flew away.

Gwen and Max noticed Starfire and Ben flying away.

"Where are they going?" asked Gwen.

"Considering Starfire is one of the Teen Titans, I don't think she's abducting him. But even so, it must be something important if she left with him in such a hurry. We should follow them." advised Max.

"You have a point." said the teenage girl.

Together, the two of them began to drive to the Titans Tower.

 _A few minutes later..._

"This is where you live? It's huge!" exclaimed Ben.

"Well, it wasn't always where I lived..." noted Starfire.

"Hmm? Oh, that's right. You used to be a princess on a whole different planet, right?" asked the boy.

The teen girl nodded.

For some strange reason, after a while of flying with Starfire, the Omnitrix was acting somewhat funny.

He wondered what was going on.

Well, it seemed that the Omnitrix was still working as fine as ever, so it probably wasn't a big deal.

Inside the tower, the Titans woke up from the beating they had received.

They quickly noticed they were trapped inside the force field.

Apparently, they were in the room monitoring the entire tower. They had cameras for security purposes...or when Beast Boy was doing something naughty.

"Ugh..my head." spoke Beast Boy.

"You won't get away with this, Blackfire!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Why, of course I will! Everything is going according to plan." said Blackfire.

"Starfire will beat you!" shouted Robin.

"With the Nemetrix on my side? Please!" exclaimed the Tamaranean.

Suddenly, Raven noticed something strange.

"Is...there a boy with Starfire?" asked Raven.

She could see him on one of the screens.

Blackfire decided to take a closer look.

"Huh. He has a device on his wrist just like Starfire's. How about that." said Blackfire.

"What?!" exclaimed Kevin.

Kevin went to take a look himself.

He clenched his teeth.

"Ben!" shouted the boy.

Blackfire raised an eyebrow.

Apparently, Kevin happened to know that particular boy.

"Do you...also have a vendetta against someone?" asked Blackfire. There were supervillains that had a vendetta against the titans in general, not just one of them in particular.

"It's that little jerk, Ben Tennyson! It's so typical for him to try to be a hero." noted Kevin.

"I guess Starfire decided that she couldn't handle me by herself...well, it's not going to save her! I've learned how to control the tower's security systems..." said Blackfire.

She pressed a button on the control panel.

"I'd like to see them even try to reach me." said the Tamaranean exile.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Um Grandpa, how are we going to get to the Teen Titans Tower? It's all the way across the sea!" exclaimed Gwen. It's times like this when she could transform into Ripjaws, just like her cousin.

"Luckily, I managed to modify my van so that it could travel across the ocean. I figured it might come in handy someday...and apparently, I was right." noted Max.

Gwen sighed in relief. She wasn't looking forward to her grandfather's van sinking to the bottom of the sea.

Max pressed a button, and the wheels on the van were replaced with a lifeboat device.

The van began to set sail.

"I sure hope we can reach Ben in time..." said Gwen. It just wouldn't be the same if she couldn't bicker with him.

Elsewhere...

As soon as they approached the tower, laser turrets suddenly emerged from the ground.

They began to fire at both Ben and Starfire.

Fortunately, the laser turrets weren't designed to be lethal, since the Teen Titans didn't believe ending the lives of criminals was the way to uphold the law.

However, if they were knocked unconsciousness, Blackfire and Kevin wouldn't exactly have a hard time selling them to the highest bidder.

"I can't believe I'm breaking into my own tower..." said Starfire.

"I can't believe your sister managed to take down all four of your comrades!" exclaimed Ben. How did she manage to pull it off.

"That's what bothers me..." stated the girl.

Fortunately, her Starbolts were able to take care of the defensive turrets.

However, the inside of the tower was something else entirely.

As it turned out, there were many robots patrolling the tower. Cyborg had built them to be deployed in case the tower was ever attacked.

"I hope Cyborg can forgive us for destroying his own property." noted Starfire.

"I'm sure he will once we save him." answered Ben.

Ben decided to transform into an alien.

He chose Upgrade.

"A Galvanic Mechamorph?" asked the alien.

"A Galvanic Mechawhat?" inquired Ben. He wasn't aware of Upgrade's species name until now.

"Never mind." answered Starfire.

Immediately, Ben latched onto one of the robots and took control of it.

He then began to open fire on the other robots.

Blackfire was watching the show the whole time.

"I have to admit, your technology is rather impressive. I bet you didn't imagine that it would be used against one of your fellow titans, now did you?" asked Blackfire.

"No. No, I did not." answered Cyborg.

Personally she was enjoying the show.

She was going to remember this, that was for sure.

When she beat Starfire and her friend, maybe she'll make the tower her new home.

It'd be a good way to add insult to injury.

 _I figured it would be interesting if someone sold out their own race to Vilgax. Sure is a shameful thing to do, isn't it?_

 _And yes, I explained why Blackfire tried to frame Starfire for what apparently was a felony._

 _Again, I figured that Blackfire would strike a deal with Kevin to ensure his compliance. Given what she's done for him (albeit perhaps unintentionally), he probably won't stab her in the back anytime soon. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry, right?_


	5. Chapter 5: Home Invasion

_Well, I think it's about time to wrap up this arc. It's been about three chapters, after all. Of course, there will probably be more arcs like this in the future._

 _I think I'll also feature Silkie in this chapter, because why not?_

 **Chapter 5: Home Invasion**

Blackfire sighed. It looked like Starfire and Ben hadn't come alone, like she had previously thought.

For some strange reason, there was a van that could travel across water approaching them. Since when could a van travel across water, anyway?

"There wouldn't happen to be mines that I could deploy in the water, now would there?" asked Blackfire. That would be a good way to stop them from reaching the tower.

"Don't ask us! You threatened to send us to the Null Void...or whatever it's called." stated Cyborg.

"Trust me, you do not want to go there. Even Raven would be freaked out by that place." noted the alien.

"Even Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes. Even Raven." said Blackfire.

"I want my mother..." spoke the boy.

"Your mother isn't here to save you!" exclaimed the rebellious former princess.

"I wish she was..." said Beast Boy.

"Let's just focus on Ben and his little friend!" shouted Kevin. He was looking eager to having his revenge...even though he was no longer mutated by the Omnitrix.

"If you say so." said Blackfire.

Still, she wondered who it was in that van. Was it the Teen Titans West? The Teen Titans South? She wasn't sure.

Meanwhile, Ben and Starfire were still fighting Cyborg's robots.

"Why haven't you turned into an alien yet?" asked Ben.

Starfire scratched her head.

"I guess I've gotten so used to fighting as a Tamaranean that I hadn't thought about using the Omnitrix..." noted Starfire.

Ben shrugged. That made sense. He hadn't been born with the Omnitrix either...unlike Kevin who had his powers ever since he was an infant.

Maybe she would save it in case Ben's Omnitrix timed out. He couldn't stay as an alien forever...and when he did transform back into a human, he'd be vulnerable.

Unfortunately, he didn't know martial arts like Robin did. He would have a much easier time fighting crime if he did, now would he?

Eventually, Cyborg's robots stopped appearing. Apparently they had managed to get them all.

However, Starfire knew that they still had a long way to go before they reached the control room.

Since the coast was clear, they decided to keep moving.

However, they ended up running into Beast Boy's obstacles.

Fortunately, it seemed that these obstacles were more annoying than threatening. Beast Boy happened to have a fondness for practical jokes.

Starfire covered her nose as a stink bomb went off.

"It's times like this when I'm glad I can transform into an alien without a sense of smell." thought Ben.

She then got a pie to the face.

"This pie tastes pretty good, actually." noted Starfire, licking the crumbs off her cheeks.

Ben gave Starfire a handkerchief to wipe off her face.

If Beast Boy wasn't in danger of being sent to a place that apparently came out of his nightmares, he'd probably be laughing right about now.

Suddenly, Ben stepped on a whoopee cushion.

"Did I just cut the cheese?" asked Ben. He heard the sound of someone farting.

"If you're going to cut the cheese, can you make me a cheese sandwich?" inquired Starfire.

"You're being a bit literal-minded..." stated the boy.

"Sorry! I tend to have trouble understanding idioms..." noted the alien girl. It was part of getting used to the English language, she guessed.

"It's OK." said Ben.

Fortunately, Beast Boy's obstacles weren't a real hassle.

However, they now had to deal with Robin's obstacles.

"Smoke bomb!" shouted Ben.

Starfire jumped out of the way.

At that very moment, Ben's Omnitrix timed out.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ben.

He turned back into a human.

Personally he had been hoping that he could at least reach Kevin and his partner before the Omnitrix ran out...but unfortunately, no such luck. Why was the tower so big, anyway?

Shortly afterwards, a batarang was flung right at his head.

"Wah!" shouted the boy.

Fortunately, Starfire tackled him out of the way.

"Thanks." said Ben. He wondered if the Batcave happened to have security measures like that. They didn't want the Joker breaking into there, now would they? He could fill the entire cavern with joker venom. And it would be a very bizarre death for Batman to die of laughter.

Once again, his Omnitrix was acting strangely.

"Something is going on here..." spoke the boy.

Starfire wondered what was going on. Her Omnitrix wasn't acting strangely at all.

Speaking of which, she decided to try using her Omnitrix. It might be difficult trying to scale the tower without shapeshifting into a different extraterrestrial.

She tried to find an alien that would best suit the situation. There were several possibilities, but some of the aliens would probably be a worse choice than others.

Eventually, Starfire chose an alien that was rather...sludgy. It seemed as good of a choice as any.

That particular alien happened to be familiar to Ben. His own cousin-in-law happened to be one. She had once stuck a "Kick me" sign on his back.

"You turned into a Lenopan? I actually went to a Lenopan wedding once..." said Ben. Unfortunately, a few of the Lenopans attempted to crash the wedding, but he had taken care of it.

Now the plumbers and Lenopans were at peace. He was so proud of himself...as usual.

"Are you going to name it or should I?" inquired Starfire. She wasn't sure what she should call that particular alien.

"How about...Mudskipper?" inquired the boy. It seemed as good of a nickname as any.

Starfire nodded. That seemed reasonable...though she had never skipped across a mud puddle. She simply flew over them.

Oh wait, she was being literal-minded again.

Fortunately for Starfire, Robin's Batarangs simply went through her. Perhaps it was no small surprise that Lenopans used to be a big threat to the plumbers. Blunt force did nothing.

Eventually, they managed to get past Robin's defenses.

However, they noticed that there were some mandalas on the floor. Something told Starfire that Raven had designed them.

If they stepped on them, they would most likely summon Raven's shadow apparitions. Ben found it ironic that one of Jump City's greatest superheroes happened to weaponize darkness.

They took care not to do so. It would be best to avoid fights if they could help it.

Finally, they reached Starfire's security measures...but she already knew how to get past them. She had played a role in designing them after all.

Suddenly, Ben noticed something strange.

"Is that...a giant silkworm?" asked Ben. He didn't know that silkworms could grow to be that big. Of course, he hadn't spent much time studying them.

Fortunately, he didn't seem to be hostile. He just seemed to be looking at them curiously.

Starfire's eyes widened in surprise.

"Silkie? Is that you?" inquired Starfire.

Silkie nodded. It was him.

Although, how many giant silkworms were there in the Teen Titans Tower?

Starfire picked up Silkie off the ground.

Fortunately, it seemed that Silkie had avoided being captured...unlike the other Teen Titans. Blackfire had simply not paid attention to him.

Silkie looked at her in with confusion. Why was there a sludge monster inside the tower? Did Beast Boy track mud all over the carpet so much that it came to life?

"Hmm?" asked Starfire.

Oh, that was right. Silkie didn't know about her new Omntrix. She hadn't shown it to him yet.

Fortunately, Lenopans were capable of shapeshifting. They had used that ability to infiltrate plumber bases in the past...before they made peace with them, of course.

She shapeshifted into her normal form, so that Silkie could recognize her.

Silkie licked her in the face.

"Is that...your pet?" asked Ben. He certainly seemed rather affectionate around her.

Starfire nodded. Technically, he also happened to be Beast Boy's pet, but he typically hung out in Starfire's room. He happened to enjoy the taste of Tamaranean food...though he didn't mind eating the tofu that Beast Boy consumed either.

"He looks cute..." noted the boy. However, something told him that his cousin would disagree. At least he and Starfire had similar tastes.

"Do you know where my sister is?" asked Starfire.

Silkie nodded. She was right up ahead.

He explained everything to Starfire. Despite him being a silkworm, Starfire seemed to be able to understand him pretty well.

"Wait...there's a boy with her? What does he look like?" inquired the girl.

Silkie continued explaining everything to Starfire. He didn't know Kevin, but he got the feeling that he was a BAD kid.

"He could shoot electricity out of his fingertips? That's...worrying." said the alien princess. Fortunately, being a Lenopan made you rather resistant to electricity. Dirt didn't exactly conduct it too well.

Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"It can't be...I trapped him in the Null Void!" exclaimed Ben. How could he have possibly escaped? Did he bribe a guard or something?

"You know him?" asked Starfire.

Ben nodded. The two of them had a very bad history together. The irony was that they used to be friends...until Kevin decided to do something insane, which was crashing two trains together.

"He's a REALLY mean boy...I don't think he listened to his mother growing up." stated Ben.

Oh wait, his mother had thrown him out. Sometimes he felt bad for Kevin, even if he was one of his most dangerous foes.

"I guess we should be careful then." said the Tamaranean.

Eventually, the two of them reached the control room.

As soon as they entered the room, Blackfire clapped her hands.

"It looks like you two managed to make it here...I have to admit, I'm rather impressed." said Blackfire. Still, she couldn't expect anything less from a duo that could both wield the Omnitrix.

"You're not sending my friends to the Null Void!" exclaimed Starfire. Not while she had anything to say about it.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." retorted Starfire's older sister.

Kevin transformed his left arm into a sonic cannon.

"Is that Cyborg's arm cannon?" asked Starfire. Where did he get that? Did he break into Cyborg's room?

"This isn't good...he must have absorbed the powers of your teammates!" exclaimed Ben.

"He can do that?" inquired the alien girl.

Ben nodded. He had done that before with his Omnitrix...which had some unfortunate results for him.

"When will he stop taking things that don't belong to him?" asked Starfire. He had no respect for other people's property.

"It's like asking how many licks it takes to get to the center of the Tootsie Pop, the world may never know." remarked Ben.

"I'd like a Tootsie Pop right about now..." stated Beast Boy. He was in danger of being sent to the Null Void.

Kevin opened fire on Ben and Starfire, who quickly leapt out of the way.

"You know, I find it ironic that you've transformed into a being made out of sludge. I always thought your name was mud." remarked Blackfire.

Starfire launched sludge at Blackfire.

However, she sidestepped and activated the Nemetrix.

"Let's just see now...what would be best to deal with you in your current form...this looks promising!" exclaimed the black-haired alien.

As it turned out, Blackfire had chosen to transform into a Cascan...which was equipped with water cannons.

"This isn't good..." thought Starfire. Apparently, Blackfire had decided to take advantage of the fact that she had transformed into a mud alien by transforming into a living water fountain.

Blackfire fired a burst of water at Starfire.

"Aah!" exclaimed the Tamaranean. Unfortunately, she couldn't simply switch into a different alien...transforning into Voltage to combat Blackfire's Cascan form would be very useful.

"A lot of these aliens work for the intergalactic fire department...I can't imagine why." remarked Ben.

Fortunately for him, at that very moment, Ben's Omnitrix recharged.

"Phew." thought Ben.

This was a very good time.

Ben transformed into Wildvine.

He proceeded to lunge at Blackfire with his vines.

She attempted to counter by firing water at him.

However, this wasn't particularly effective against a plant creature.

"C'mon!" thought Blackfire.

Wildvine then proceeded to wrap Blackfire up with vines, causing her to collapse on the ground.

"That's one down!" exclaimed Ben.

However, Kevin approached him...in the form of a green rhinoceros.

"Huh? Oh, that's right...Kevin absorbed the powers of Beast Boy." noted the boy.

The rhinoceros started biting into him.

"Aah!" exclaimed Ben. If he had studied at school a bit more, he would know that rhinos happened to be herbivores...which didn't work in your favor when you were a Florauna.

Unfortunately, he was having a hard time holding off an animal of such a size, even if Kevin's duplicated abilities weren't as powerful as the original.

However, at that very moment, Starfire's Omnitrix timed out.

She flew towards Kevin and tipped him over.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kevin.

Fortunately, Wildvine was capable of regeneration, so the bite marks on him quickly healed up.

Starfire then punched Kevin in the face. Kevin wondered how somebody as cute as Starfire could be so strong.

Although, her sister appeared to be super strong as well. He felt more muscular after absorbing some of Blackfire's power.

In retaliation, he attempted to use Raven's abilities, transforming back to his normal Osmosian self.

However, Wildvine grabbed his arms and knocked him to the ground.

"You little dweeb..." muttered Kevin.

Suddenly, Ben heard the sound of Blackfire's Nemetrix timing out.

"Huh?" asked Ben.

Blackfire then proceeded to use the energy beams from her eyes to incinerate the vines holding her.

"Uh-oh..." thought the boy.

She then proceeded to fire blackbolts at him.

Ben frantically leapt out of the way. He wasn't looking forward to Blackfire making a salad out of him.

However, at that very moment, his Omnitrix timed out.

"This isn't going to end well." thought Ben.

Kevin seized his opportunity.

"You're mine!" shouted Kevin, grabbing Ben by the shirt.

However, at that very moment, Max's van crashed into the window.

"Do you mind? Windows don't come cheap..." complained Robin.

"Our apologies." apologized Max.

Gwen pressed a button and the force field surrounding the Titans was deactivated.

Blackfire clenched her fist. Things weren't going according to plan anymore.

However, Kevin didn't seem to be too phased.

"No matter! I'll still get my revenge on this little dork!" exclaimed Kevin.

"No!" shouted Gwen.

His hand began to glow with electricity.

However, before Kevin could zap Ben, the electricity began to affect the Omnitrix.

Suddenly, Ben transformed into a familiar alien.

As it turned out, he was now a Tamaranean.

"Wait...did you just transform into my race?" asked Starfire.

"I was wondering why it was acting strangely." noted Ben. Strangely enough, he greatly resembled his human self, only with orange skin, red hair, and green eyes, much like Starfire.

"So, you've got a new alien form, do you? It doesn't m-"

Using his newfound strength, Ben pushed Kevin away.

"Aah!" shouted Kevin.

"Can you help with me this? I figured you're more experienced than I am..." stated Ben.

Fortunately, Starfire was happy to explain.

"A Tamaranean's power is tied to their emotions...flying requires happiness. Starbolts require fury. And super strength requires confidence." said Starfire.

Incidentally, Raven's powers worked the same way. However, they were more difficult to control. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy for Starfire.

"I don't think Ben's in a short supply of confidence." snarked Gwen.

"Very funny, Gwen..." stated Ben. Although...perhaps he could use that confidence to his advantage.

Kevin attempted to punch Ben, but he grabbed his arms and knocked him into Blackfire.

"I wonder if Tamaraneans are as strong as Fourarms..." noted Ben. Although, Fourarms might be better for hand-to-hand combat...four arms were definitely better than two.

Blackfire then proceeded to fire a beam at him.

However, Ben countered by firing a beam of his own.

"I guess it works in my favor that you tick me off, doesn't it?" asked Ben.

Eventually, Ben won the beam struggle.

Gwen grabbed onto the Null Void Projector.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" exclaimed Gwen, activating the Null Void Projector.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" shouted Kevin and Blackfire as they were sent to the Null Void.

"Thanks for saving us." said Robin, shaking his hand. They hadn't been looking forward to being sent to an alternate dimension. A nightmarish one.

"It feels ironic saving a bunch of superheroes...but I'm glad I could help." spoke Gwen.

"You think you'll see your sister again?" asked Ben.

"Probably." noted Starfire. Still, she had fought her and won before. She could probably do it again.

For now, it looked like the day was saved.

"By the way, I happen to have gotten some circus tickets. You want to go to the circus?" asked Beast Boy, holding five of them in his hand.

"Sure, why not." answered Cyborg. He could use a good laugh after being captured by one of his sworn enemies and being zapped by another.

"I could do that." noted Robin.

"What's so funny about the circus?" asked Raven.

"C'mon, Raven! Where's your sense of humor?" inquired the boy.

Raven sighed.

"Fine..." said the girl with silver skin.

 _I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far. I don't think we'll be seeing Blackfire and Kevin again for a while, regardless of them swearing revenge. You probably saw that one coming._

 _I think I'll make a chapter focusing on Raven next. Though Starfire might have the Omnitrix I figured I would give the other Teen Titans some screen time as well. There were some episodes in the Ben 10 series that focused on Gwen, after all._

 _And I'll also be featuring another Ben 10 villain. You can probably guess which one._


	6. Chapter 6: Circus Of Fear

_I wonder how many villains I'll feature in my fanfic? *shrugs*_

 _Fun fact: In one episode of Teen Titans Go Starfire is shown to be terrified of clowns...which is pretty ironic considering Ben himself used to be afraid of clowns. As well as the fact, that you know, Robin's enemy is the Joker._

 **Chapter 6: Circus Of Fear**

After turning in their tickets, the five titans were ready to watch the show.

Apparently, this particular circus was run by a clown known as Zombozo.

Currently, he was discussing his schemes with the Circus Freak Trio.

"You think Ben Tennyson will show up to stop you again?" asked Acid Breath. That kid was a real pain.

"I thought about that, which is why I hired some circus clowns to do my bidding." said Zombozo. Besides, it made draining the laughter out of people easier now that he had more performers.

"Good idea. Strength in numbers, right?" asked Frightwig.

Like their boss, they happened to look somehar creepy.

Hopefully it would be entertaining.

For the opening act, three circus freaks were performing.

Their names were Acid Breath, Frightwig, and Thumbskull.

It was pretty impressive what they could do.

Specifically, Thumbskull had super strength, Frightwig had elastic hair, and Acid Breath...spewed acid.

The audience applauded their skills.

Also present were several clowns. They were mostly pulling practical jokes on each other.

Eventually, Zombozo himself appeared. For some strange reason, he had a machine with him.

"Robin, can you pass the popcorn?" asked Starfire.

"Knock yourself out." answered Robin, handing the popcorn to Starfire.

Starfire pulled out a sledge hammer.

"What? No no no no!" exclaimed Robin, shaking his hands back and forth.

For some strange reason, Raven was the only one who wasn't laughing.

"I don't get it...why do people come here so often?" questioned Raven.

At least her teammates decided to enjoy it.

She decided she would go somewhere to relax.

However, as she flew away, she noticed something strange.

There was a bank robbery in progress.

"Help! I'm being robbed by a bunch of lunatics!" exclaimed the bank owner.

However, that wasn't strange in itself considering the number of villains that seemed to be plaguing Jump City. What was strange was who the culprits were.

It was the Circus Freak Trio.

"Wait...the circus freaks are robbing the bank?" asked Raven.

She wondered if Zombozo had set them up to it.

Some of the clowns from the circus were accompanying them as well.

"How much money do you think we've stolen so far?" asked Acid Breath.

"I'd say about ten grand..." remarked Frightwig.

She considered taking them on, but that might be risky without her teammates.

She had to warn them about the robbery immediately.

So, she headed back to the circus.

"You do realize that there are criminals looting the city while everyone's distracted, right?" asked Raven.

However, none of the titans were paying attention to her.

"Hahahahaha!" exclaimed Starfire.

"This is great!" shouted Robin. Normally, he wasn't too fond of clowns, but this one was a riot, not causing riots.

"I can't stop laughing!" bellowed Beast Boy.

"This circus rocks!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Raven sighed. She was under the impression that they would care that the bank was being robbed. They were supposed to be superheroes.

Although, there seemed to be something supernatural about the clown that was making them laugh so hysterically.

Suddenly, the machine Zombozo had brought with him began to act...strange.

"Something is going on here..." remarked Raven.

Shortly afterwards, the machine began to suck the laughter right out of the titans, as well as everyone who was watching the show.

The sole exception was Raven, who hadn't laughed the entire time.

"I should have known that clown was evil." thought Raven. He might have been a clown, but he looked more like the Boogieman than a comedian.

All of a sudden, everyone in the audience went from laughing to looking very depressed.

Raven couldn't help but feel worried about them. Would they be OK? Having the laughter sucked out of you couldn't be good for your health.

However, that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. One of her friends was missing. She could count three titans, but there were four of them last time she checked.

One of her friends were missing.

"There's Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg...who else is left?" thought Raven.

Her eyes widened with realization.

"Beast Boy!" exclaimed the sorceress.

As it turned out, Beast Boy was being carried away in a clown car by two of the circus clowns.

"We really hit the motherload this time." noted one of the clowns.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Beast Boy.

Raven tried to warn her teammates.

"Everyone! Beast Boy is being kidnapped!" shouted Raven.

Unfortunately, now that they had been drained, they were feeling really pessimistic. They didn't have the confidence that they usually had.

This meant no rescue operations.

"We'll never be able to rescue him..." stated Robin.

"We'll never defeat the villains..." noted Cyborg.

"We're not cut out to be superheroes..." said Starfire.

Robin and Cyborg decided to go home.

Starfire decided to do so as well, only to remember something.

"Oh that's right. I can't fly without a joyful thought. I'll just sit here and mope all night." said Starfire.

Raven sighed. Her teammates were not going to be helpful to her in this state.

It looked like she was going to have to save Beast Boy by herself.

On the lighter side, it wouldn't be hard to follow the kidnappers.

There were tire tracks leading away from the circus...to what appeared to be an amusement park.

"Well, at least I know where the kidnappers are." said Raven.

 _Meanwhile..._

Shortly after the audience left, Ben discovered Starfire.

 _"_ Starfire, are you OK? You look...sad." said Ben.

"I'm...not fit to be a princess." stated the Tamaranean.

"But everyone adores you!" exclaimed the boy.

"No, they do not..." answered the alien.

"What happened to you?" asked Ben.

Suddenly, he noticed a flier promoting Zombozo's circus.

Ben crumpled the flier in frustration.

"He did this! He's going to pay!" exclaimed Ben.

But for now, he needed to find a way to cheer up Starfire. Just looking at her in her current state was painful.

Unfortunately, he did not know where Zombozo had gone, so he couldn't simply destroy his machine.

He decided to read from a joke book.

"Let's hope this works..." said Ben.

 _Meanwhile at the amusement park..._

"So, this is where the monster clown is hiding..." thought Raven.

She decided that she would walk slowly through it instead of simply flying. She didn't want to be suddenly ambushed by any of the circus clowns.

Sure enough, there was a clown standing inside the ticket booth.

"Hey! The amusement park isn't open at this hour! Go back home!" exclaimed the clown.

"My apologies..." said Raven.

She then proceeded to punch him and knock him out cold.

Another clown noticed.

"Oh no! We're being invaded! I must tell the others imme-"

Before he could warn the others, Raven used her powers to slam the clown into the ticket booth.

He too, was knocked out.

Raven continued searching the amusement park for any sign of Beast Boy.

Curious, she noticed that Beast Boy was not the only person who had been taken hostage.

Apparently, other people who were particularly comedic had been taken prisoner as well.

One of them was tied to a wooden target and was having knives thrown at him. He was about 25 years old and was black.

"Help!" exclaimed the unfortunate man.

"Hahahaha!" laughed the evil clown who was tormenting him.

Raven punched the clown in the back of the head and he fell unconscious.

He then untied the man.

"Thanks...these clowns are crazy!" exclaimed the man. Of course, their leader happened to be even crazier, but his minions were still unsettling.

"You're welcome...have you seen a boy with green skin? He was abducted by those clowns, just like you." said Raven.

"I haven't, but I do know that the clowns have more hostages...not just me." answered the unfortunate circus visitor.

"I guess I'll have to rescue them too then." stated the girl. Though she was hoping to find Beast Boy, there was also the matter of rescuing the people that were also being held hostage by the clowns.

While they were circus clowns, they did not have a good sense of humor.

She only hoped that she could find Beast Boy before it was too late.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where am I? I must have laughed so hard that I passed out..." remarked Beast Boy.

Suddenly, he discovered that he had been wrapped up in cotton candy.

"What the-I can't move!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

He tried shapeshifting into different animals, but the cotton candy was pretty strong. Perhaps it was sticky enough to resist even a Tetramand's strength.

"Who did this?" asked the boy.

"The person you least expect." answered Zombozo.

"What? You did this? What kind of clown would kidnap people?" asked Beast Boy.

Maniacal laughter was heard at the Arkham Asylum nearby. The asylum was never quiet with the Joker around.

"Oh, right." said the boy.

"What do you want with me?"

"The same reason I drained your friends...their laughter feeds me..." explained Zombozo.

"Wait, you feast on people's laughter?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why do you think I opened up this circus?" inquired the clown.

"Good point." answered the boy.

"And lucky for me, I happened to have hit the motherland this time. You have enough laughter inside you to feed me for months!" exclaimed the clown.

"Whoa..." said the shapeshifting boy.

"Now then, where was I? Ah yes! Frightwig! Thumbskull!" exclaimed Zombozo.

Frightwig and Thumbskull hooked up Beast Boy to Zombozo's laughter-draining device.

"Noo! You can't do this to me! The world needs laughter!" shouted Beast Boy.

"And so do I!" exclaimed Zombozo.

"Nooooo!" bellowed the boy.

Beast Boy was in a heap of trouble.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ben read from the book of jokes.

"Where do cows go when they want to entertainment themselves? They go to the moovies!" exclaimed Ben.

Starfire didn't laugh.

Ben continued reading.

"How did the sheep feel when he fell ill? Baaaaddd!" exclaimed Ben.

Starfire still didn't laugh.

"What do mermaids like to play? Go fish!" shouted the boy.

Starfire STILL didn't laugh.

"Dang...Zombozo really drained the joy out of you. It makes me feel depressed myself." remarked Ben.

"I think I should retire from being a superhero..." noted Starfire.

"Noooo! Don't retire! Jump City needs you!" exclaimed the boy.

"They'll be fine without me..." answered the girl.

"Nooooo!" shouted Ben.

Frantically, he thought of what he should do next.

He searched for his bag for things that he had used to pull pranks on his teachers in the past.

Of course, he had also used them on JT and Cash...they kind of had it coming.

Eventually, he found a cream pie. Strangely enough, it hadn't gone bad.

Ben threw a pie in his face.

"Ta-da!" exclaimed Ben.

Star fire didn't seem interested.

Ben sighed.

"How am I going to make Starfire happy again?" thought Ben.

Maybe he should write Zombozo an angry letter later.

This was probably going to take a long time.

 _Meanwhile..._

"You're not going to drain the laughter out of me! My friends will come to my rescue!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"You mean the friends that I drained the laughter out of?" asked Zombozo.

Beast Boy gulped.

"Boss, we have a problem." said Frightwig.

"What is it?" asked Zombozo.

Frightwig pointed to the security monitors inside the big top.

"The amusement park is being invaded by a strange girl with dark powers...she's taken about half a dozen clowns already." spoke the female circus freak.

Currently, she was rescuing another one of his hostages.

Zombozo sighed. Apparently, the circus clowns he hired had their hands full trying to deal with her.

"Well then, why don't you go pay her a visit? I'm sure she's dying to see the circus freak trio in action." remarked Zombozo.

"You got it, boss." said Thumbskull.

Acid Breath cracked his knuckles.

The trio went to hunt down Raven.

"Now then, where was I? Ah yes." said Zombozo.

Zombozo flipped the switch.

"Noo...I must stay...hilarious..." spoke Beast Boy, trying to resist having the laughter sucked out of him.

"Trying to resist, are we? Let's see how long you last." stated Zombozo.

"Think...funny thoughts. Think...funny thoughts. Think...about all the many things that are wrong with the world..." thought Beast Boy.

Zombozo laughed.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Thanks for saving me. That fire-breathing clown scared the heck out of me..." said a blonde woman that had been abducted by the clowns.

Currently, he was coughing up smoke after a ill-fated fight with Raven.

"You're welcome. Have you seen Zombozo?" asked Raven.

"You mean the clown whose in charge? I think he's in the big top." explained the lady.

"The big top? Why didn't I think of that." remarked the Teen Titan.

As she made her way to the big top, she found herself passing some bumper cars.

She noticed one of the circus freaks riding one.

"Uh-oh..." said Raven.

"Thumbskull smash puny titan!" exclaimed Thumbskull.

Immediately, he charged towards Raven.

Raven moved out of the way.

However, Thumbskull kept charging at her.

Raven fired a burst of magic at the bumper car Thumbskull was riding.

This caused one of the wheels to become dislodged.

"This can't be good..." remarked Thumbskull.

Suddenly, he was sent flying.

"Wahhhh!" exclaimed the muscular circus freak.

He crashed straight into a prize stand.

"That's one down." remarked Raven.

Suddenly, Frightwig launched some of her hair at her.

Raven ducked out of the way.

"If you want to get to our boss, you'll have to get past us first!" exclaimed Frightwig.

"Fine by me." answered Raven.

As Frightwig attempted to attack Raven again, she suddenly used her telekinetic powers.

Frightwig found herself being wrapped up in her own hair.

"Not again!" exclaimed Frightwig. Why did she keep getting a taste of her own medicine?

"Alright then...whose left." said Raven.

"That would be me." spoke Acid Breath, who was right behind Raven.

Raven leapt out of the way to avoid taking an acid bath.

"Now that's just plain disgusting." remarked Raven.

Acid Breath got ready to spew even more acid.

However, Raven noticed that there was some cotton candy nearby.

"Have some candy. Then again, I already think you need to visit the dentist." remarked Raven, shoving some cotton candy in his mouth.

Acid Breath began to gag.

Raven then used her telekinetic powers to grab Acid Breath by the ankle, and slam him into the boardwalk.

"Alright, I think I got them all." said Raven.

Immediately, she went into the big top where Beast Boy was.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ben sighed as he dug into his bag of pranks.

At this point, he had tried virtually everything.

He sat on a whoopee cushion, but he couldn't make Starfire laugh.

Ben sighed.

"Well, I tried everything. I wish I could have made Starfire happy again..." remarked Ben.

He sure hoped that Starfire wasn't like this forever.

However, as he went back to his grandpa's van, something really embarrassing happened.

His pants fell down.

"My pants!" exclaimed Ben.

Also, for some strange reason, he was wearing ladies' underwear.

"Why am I even wearing these?" asked the boy.

Well, he did have a female voice actor.

Ben attempted to pull his pants back up, but he tripped and fell on his stomach.

"I have the worst luck ever..." remarked Ben.

Suddenly, he heard familiar laughter.

"Wait...is Starfire laughing?" asked the boy.

As it turned out, Starfire was indeed laughing.

"Thank goodness. I was worried that you would be depressed forever." remarked Ben.

"Now why would I be sad forever?" asked Starfire.

"You got the laughter drained out of you...by a monster clown." noted the boy.

"Really? The last thing I remember was going to a circus...it was hilarious." remarked the alien.

"Yeah...I'm afraid that circus was full of nutcases." explained Ben.

"Thanks for helping me...now I can go home again." stated Stafire.

"All in a day's work..." said the boy. "Now if you excuse me I need to change into my briefs."

 _Meanwhile..._

As soon as Raven entered the big top, she discovered Beast Boy.

However, he looked depressed...which wasn't something that Raven saw every day.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright?" asked Raven.

"My life is meaningless..." said Beast Boy.

"No! Beast Boy! Say something funny!" exclaimed the girl.

"I...want to cry like a baby." remarked the boy.

Raven started to cry.

"Admiring my handiwork?" asked Zombozo.

Raven glared at Zombozo.

"You did this to him!" exclaimed Raven.

"I have to admit, I had a field day sucking the laughter out of him. I feel big and powerful now!" shouted Zombozo.

"You'll pay!" shouted the superheroine.

Zombozo pulled out an enormous hammer.

"I think I should hammer in the fact that you're outclassed!" exclaimed Zombozo.

Zombozo attempted to whack Raven with his oversized hammer.

Raven leapt out of the way.

The monster clown then made some balloon animals.

"Want one? They're to die for!" exclaimed Zombozo.

The balloon animals proceeded to attack Raven.

However, she quickly popped them all.

"Hungry for pie?" asked the clown.

He tossed a pie at Raven.

This particular pie happened to be explosive.

Raven quickly shielded herself from the blast.

Zombozo then followed with an acid squirting flower.

"Why aren't you pushing up daisies yet?" asked Zombozo.

Realizing that his source of strength was people's laughter, Raven decided to destroy Zombozo's laughter machine.

She fired bursts of darkness at it.

Zombozo gasped.

The machine was destroyed.

"No!" exclaimed Zombozo.

Gradually, everyone's happiness began to return to them.

"What happened?" asked Robin, clutching his head.

"I don't know, but I feel happy!" shouted Cyborg.

"Where are the other titans though?" inquired the boy.

"Probably having fun." stated the half-robotic teenager.

"Yeah, they probably are." nodded Robin.

Zombozo's eyes widened in shock.

Raven grabbed Zombozo by the shirt.

"Um, can we talk about this?" asked Zombozo.

Raven glared at Zombozo.

 _A few minutes later..._

The Circus Freak Trio were being loaded into a police van along with Zombozo's clown minions, as well as Zombozo himself, who was covered with several bruise marks and now had a black eye.

"Thanks for saving me, Raven. I don't know what I would have done without my sense of humor." noted Beast Boy.

"You're our heroine, Raven!" shouted Robin.

Though she had to admit that sometimes Beast Boy was annoying, the Teen Titans would never be the same without Beast Boy's sense of comedy.

It looked as if the day had been saved.

Raven actually smiled.

Once again Jump City was safe...at least until another lunatic showed up.

But the Teen Titans would cross that bridge when they came to it.

 _I figured that I would give Zombozo minions other than the Circus Freak Trio since he was performing for a bigger audience this time. That, and I figured he would be more threatening following his previous encounter with Ben Tennyson._

 _Luckily for Raven, she happened to be immune to Zombozo's machine. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, he's anything but immune._

 _The reason I came up with a B-Plot? I figured I'd try to add some originality._

 _In the next chapter, Ben and the titans are going to summer school! The worst one ever._


	7. Chapter 7: Mad Moderation

_In this chapter, Ben is going to face his worst nightmare: summer school! Also, I'm going to throw in some jokes. I can't resist the opportunity._

 _Oh, and the Teen Titans are going to be captured...again! Sound familiar?_

 **Chapter 7: Mad Moderation**

"Grandpa, have you seen Ben?" asked Gwen.

"No, I haven't seen him. Not since he went to get a copy of the latest issue of Superduper Man...' said Max. He certainly loved his comics.

"I hope we find him soon." remarked the girl.

She was starting to miss all the squabbles they had, like the time they argued who got to eat the last pizza in the fridge.

She sure hoped that they found him soon.

Why exactly had Ben gone missing anyway?

Usually when he went hero he came back to the van before too long. He didn't want to keep his grandfather or his cousin worried.

 _A short while ago..._

"They're sold out? Aw man!" exclaimed Ben. He was really hoping to get that comic. He was having some rotten luck.

Well, it looked like he would have to try again after they restocked.

Maybe he could to the arcades and play Sumo Slammers instead.

Fortunately, it seemed that there was a man that was willing to help.

However, he looked very suspicious. He was wearing a cloak to disguise himself.

He also had a very wide grin on his face.

"Psst! I have a copy of the Superduper Man comic right here!" exclaimed the mysterious man.

"Really?" asked Ben.

"Meet me in that dark alley over there!" shouted the man.

"Sure thing, strange man wearing a cloak who possibly isn't trustworthy!" exclaimed Ben.

As the man requested, he met the man in a dark alley.

The man handed Ben the Superduper comic book he wanted.

"He has the same name as a certain clocktower...how ironic." thought the man.

Ben opened the comic book...

...and found himself being punched in the face by a boxing glove.

"Remind me never to become a a professional boxer..." remarked Ben, who now had several stars around his head.

Ben passed out on the ground.

"This was too easy!" shouted the man.

He discarded his cloak, revealing him as Mad Mod, a member of the Teen Titans' rogue gallery.

"Now for the Teen Titans!" exclaimed the British supervillain.

 _We now return to the present..._

Gwen sighed. She still had no luck finding Ben.

It seemed that he had disappeared off the face of the planet...which was rather ironic considering that he could transform into aliens.

However, she had received a clue. Apparently, Ben had been spotted with a man wearing a cloak to conceal himself. Gwen wondered why Ben hadn't been cautious.

Well, she wouldn't put it past him considering how well she knew him.

She decided that she would ask the Teen Titans for help. Since Beast Boy could transform into animals, it was very likely that he was a good tracker.

So, she paid a visit to the Titans Tower.

"Yoo-hoo! Anyone home?" asked Gwen.

The tower was eerily quiet for some reason.

"What's going on?" inquired the girl.

Apparently, the Teen Titans weren't home.

Were they off performing heroics? She watched the news and it didn't seem like the Teen Titans were doing such a thing.

Suddenly, she noticed a silkworm.

"A giant silkworm? Don't tell me that the Teen Titans were eaten for breakfast!" exclaimed Gwen.

Silkie shook his head.

Gwen sighed in relief.

However, she noticed something suspicious.

There was a car with the British flag painted on it flying away.

It didn't look like any vehicle that the Teen Titans used.

"Something is going on here!" exclaimed Gwen.

Silkie attempted to explain the situation to Gwen.

Fortunately, her mana abilities allowed her to understand him.

"The Teen Titans were kidnapped by a British supervillain? But what about their security systems?" asked Gwen. Theoretically, they would have kept the super villain out.

Silkie continued to explain.

"They were still repairing them? Oh, right. The break-in..." remarked the girl. Unfortunately, in order to save the rest of the Teen Titans, Starfire and Ben had sabotaged a lot of them.

Apparently this particular supervillain had seized his opportunity.

"Do you know where he's headed?" asked Gwen.

Silkie shook his head. He didn't know where Mad Mod's hideout was.

"I guess things aren't going to be that simple." remarked the mana user.

However, she was getting strange readings from Silkie.

"Wait, hold on...I think I see some sort of warehouse..." said Gwen, whose eyes were glowing purple.

Unsurprisingly, it had a British flag on it.

Could it be that she could track people using their possessions? Given that Silkie was good friends was Beast Boy and Starfire, perhaps it made sense that she could use him to track them.

This was rather interesting.

Holding onto Silkie, she was able to determine its exact location.

"Thanks for your help. I'm not normally fond of worms but you're fine with me." stated Gwen.

Silkie smiled.

Gwen went to go find Ben and the Teen Titans.

 _Meanwhile..._

"What happened?" asked Ben.

Curious, he found himself strapped to a chair.

"Oh no! I've been kidnapped by some sort of crazy supervillain!" exclaimed the boy.

Looking around, he discovered that the Teen Titans had been captured as well. Each of the chairs were specifically designed to counter their powers. For example, Raven had a gag on her mouth.

"How in London Bridge do we keep getting in these messes?" thought Raven. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly in a position to cast spells to get out of this mess.

"How did you get captured?" asked Ben.

"Let's just say that we should have put on our gas masks..." remarked Robin.

"Salutations, Teen Titans! Welcome back to Mad Mod's Schoolhouse!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

"Not you again!" shouted Beast Boy. He was the worst teacher ever. There were school bullies that were more pleasant than him.

"Wait, we're at summer school?" asked Ben.

"You certainly are, lad!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

Ben closed his eyes, and he began to scream.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo-"

The Teen Titans looked at Ben curiously.

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

Mad Mod raised an eyebrow.

"-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Alright alright, we get it!" shouted Mad Mod.

Ben started to cry.

"Now then, where were we? Ah yes. The Teen Titans already know why they're here, since they've already been at this schoolhouse once before. so why don't we explain why you're here instead?" asked the teacher.

"Because I have a C average at school?" asked Ben.

"That's not what this is about! Though you probably could do better at school, now could you?" inquired Mad Mod.

"I don't want to!" exclaimed the boy.

"I've been watching your work, and you've been nothing but a goody two-shoes!" shouted the British man.

Mad Mod showed Ben a video of him saving the day from a bunch of criminals who were robbing a bank.

"Yeah, that was awesome." noted Ben.

Another video showed him saving a kitten from a tree.

"He was cute." remarked the boy.

Yet another video showed Ben fighting the Forever Knights.

"Those guys will be my enemies forever and forever." noted the boy.

"Your heroics make me sick to my stomach! Because of you, several of my colleagues are now behind bars!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

"I was just sending them where they belong." said Ben.

"Silence! You've all been saving the day for all too long, my duckies!" exclaimed the evil teacher.

Beast Boy transformed into a duck.

"Quack! Quack!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"What? Oh, ha ha ha! Very funny! Now where was I? It's time I taught you all to respect the legions of evil!" shouted Mad Mod.

"Let us go!" demanded Cyborg.

"Oh, Don't worry. You'll all be released in due time...after I taught you all a lesson that you will never forget!" exclaimed the teacher.

"Woohoo! Wait, what was that last part?" asked Beast Boy.

Shortly afterwards, Ben and the titans found themselves being sent to different rooms at a rapid pace.

"This is making me dizzy!" shouted Ben.

Mad Mod let out a laugh.

 _Meanwhile..._

Gwen investigated the warehouse where Ben and the Teen Titans were apparently being held.

She discovered that Ben and the Teen Titans were in simulation booths.

The mysterious villain had brought them here, alright.

Gwen attempted to remove the helmets from their heads, but they were fastened on tight.

She was going to have to find a different way to release them.

Curious, she noticed that there was a simulation helmet nearby.

Perhaps Mad Mod had kept a spare in case one of them suddenly broke down.

Maybe she could rescue them from the inside.

Shrugging, she decided to put on one of the simulation helmets.

Hopefully she would be able to save them.

Who knows what horrors they were experiencing?

She placed the helmet on her head.

"Here goes nothing." thought Gwen.

 _At Mad Mod's schoolhouse..._

Ben found himself in a simple classroom, sitting on a desk.

"Time to go hero!" exclaimed Ben.

However, a metallic hand grabbed Ben's arm.

"Trying to go hero, are we? I don't think so!" shouted Mad Mod.

Ben sighed.

Things were never so simple.

"Now then, why don't we take a test?" asked the teacher.

"Oh c'mon! Can't I just take a pop quiz?" inquired Ben.

"No!" shouted Mad Mod.

Ben sighed again.

A test appeared on his desk.

He began to read the questions.

"Mad Mod is cool? True or false? Well, that's an easy question." said Ben.

Ben answered false.

"Wrong!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

Suddenly, the chair he was sitting on zapped him.

"Ouch!" shouted Ben.

The second question is "Is Mad Mod awesome?"

Ben answered false.

Once again, he found himself being zapped.

"Stop that!" demand Ben.

The third question was "Is Ben Tennyson a loser?"

"Now that's just mean." remarked the boy.

Once again, Ben answered false.

Ben found himself being zapped again.

"Would you cut that out already?" demanded the boy.

Suddenly, his Omnitrix began to glow.

"Huh. I guess all the electricity must have affected the Omnitrix." remarked Ben.

He transformed into Gray Matter.

"And I turned into Gray Matter. Looks like it's time for me to make a sneaky getaway!" exclaimed the tiny alien.

Grey Matter began to run out the door.

"Are you done answering the questions? Hey, where did you go?" asked Mad Mod.

He didn't see Ben 10 anywhere.

All he saw what appeared to be a frog.

Wait, since when did frogs run on their hind legs?

Apparently, Ben had somehow managed to use the Omnitrix to transform.

He noticed Grey Matter running for the door.

"Hey! Class isn't over yet! Get back here!" demanded the teacher.

Suddenly, metallic hands appeared and attempted to grab Grey Matter.

Grey Matter grabbed the door handle and opened the door, running out of the classroom before they could grab him.

"Now then, how do I get out of here?" asked Grey Matter.

 _Meanwhile in the cafeteria..._

"So, you like food, don't you?" asked Mad Mod.

"Well, I do have nine stomachs." admitted Starfire.

"Nine stomachs? What do you need nine stomachs for?" inquired the man.

Starfire shrugged. She found it perplexing that humans only had one.

"Well then, let's see just how much you can eat!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

A huge pile of food appeared, as well as a conveyer belt.

Metallic hands appeared and opened Starfire's mouth.

She found herself gorging on food...repeatedly.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Mad Mod.

However, this torture method didn't seem effective on Starfire. Even after putting on half a dozen or so pounds, she didn't seem too phased.

"Mmm, this is delicious!" exclaimed Starfire.

Mad Mod sighed.

"You're one tough cookie, aren't you?" asked the teacher.

"I guess." nodded Starfire.

Starfire let out a burp.

Beast Boy laughed.

For some strange reason, he was in the same room as Starfire. He wasn't quite sure why.

"What tortures do you have in mind for me, Mr. Crazy Teacher Man?" asked Beast Boy.

Curious, he noticed that there was a conveyer belt leading directly to him.

"Are you going to make me stuff my face too?" inquired the boy.

"Something like that. You happen to be a vegetarian, do you lad?" asked Mad Mod.

"I am. Why do you ask?" inquired Beast Boy.

"Well then, let's see how much you like meatloaf!" exclaimed the teacher.

"What? No no no no no!" bellowed the boy.

A huge pile of meatloaf appeared, and like Starfire before him, Beast Boy's mouth was opened widely.

"You can't do this to me! No!" shouted Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, Mad Mod wondered how else he should torment Starfire.

"Why don't we do one of the classics?" asked Mad Mod.

Suddenly, Starfire found herself being tickled across the midriff by a bunch of feathers.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man, I picked a bad day to bare my midriff!" exclaimed Starfire.

Wait, since when did she NOT bare her midriff?

Starfire laughed hysterically.

"This is too easy really..." remarked Mad Mod.

However, in the process of being tickled, Starfire ended up tipping the chair over.

She landed right on the dial of her Omnitrix.

Starfire transformed into Ghostfreak.

"Hey! This isn't a ghoul school!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

Immediately, Ghostfreak went to rescue Beast Boy.

"Why don't you respect my views on meat?!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Suddenly, Beast Boy found himself being freed from his chair.

"Starfire? Is that you?" asked Beast Boy.

Starfire nodded.

"I didn't know this school was haunted..." remarked the boy.

"It is now, i guess." nodded Starfire.

Metallic hands attempted to grab Starfire...but unfortunately for Mad Mod, they couldn't grab a ghost.

The evil teacher facepalmed. He had forgotten the fact that ghosts were intangible.

Fortunately, he had another idea.

"Time to do some janitorial duty!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

Suddenly, a giant vacuum cleaner appeared.

"Run for it!" shouted Beast Boy.

Frantically, Starfire and Beast Boy attempted to avoid being sucked up.

However, there was the not so small matter of trying to rescue the rest of the Teen Titans.

Where exactly were the rest of the Teen Titans?

 _Meanwhile in the music room..._

As it turned out, Robin was being forced to listen to a certain song inside the music room. He was wearing a set of headphones.

"Batman smells, Robin laid an egg!"

"Noo! Make it stop!" screamed Robin.

"The Batmobile lost its wheel and the Joker got away!"

"Aah!" shouted the boy.

At this rate he was going to end up at Arkham Asylum...which unfortunately was where the Joker was.

Suddenly, somebody turned off the music.

Robin sighed in relief.

But who exactly turned off the music?

Suddenly, he found himself being released from his chair.

As it turned out, he had been saved by Gwen.

"Gwen? How did you get into Mad Mod's Schoolhouse?" asked Robin.

"I tracked you down using Silkie..." explained Gwen.

"I'm not sure how you found Mad Mod's hideout using Silkie...but we appreciate your help." said the boy.

"You're welcome." answered Ben's cousin.

Mad Mod sighed.

Things were not going according to plan. The Teen Titans were escaping...again!

Well, he would capture them again in due time.

And for some strange reason, Ben's cousin happened to be in there with them.

He didn't remember capturing her.

To be honest he didn't think of her as a threat...she was just Ben's sidekick, that's all.

He decided that he would focus on the rest of the titans for now.

As it turned out, Cyborg was being spun around on a giant magnet in the science room.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." thought Cyborg. Already, his face was starting to turn green.

Robin quickly turned off the magnet.

"Thanks..." said the man.

"I wonder where Raven is..." spoke Robin. They needed to find her pronto.

As it turned out, she was being forced to watch Teen Titans Go.

"Did Beast Boy write this? I wouldn't be surprised if he did." thought Raven.

Suddenly, Robin turned off the TV.

"Robin? Is that you?" muffled Raven.

Robin released Raven from her chair and removed the gag from her mouth.

"I appreciate your help. I don't see why people find this show funny." remarked Raven.

"At least Beast Boy enjoys it." noted Robin.

"Yeah...I asked myself if he was the writer." answered the girl.

"He's probably one of them." remarked Beast Boy.

Now that she thought of it, didn't Ben 10 also get a reboot? That one seemed to focus less on comedy than the show Raven was watching earlier.

Hopefully they could find the rest of the titans. The sooner they reunited, the better their chances of stopping Mad Mod.

However, they could be anywhere in the school.

Well, they might as well start searching for them.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ben ran to the front door, hoping to leave the school.

Suddenly, a butterfly net grabbed him.

He was placed inside a jar.

"Hey! Let me out!" exclaimed Ben.

"Trying to leave school early, aren't we? You're a naughty boy!" shouted Mad Mod.

"This isn't a school! It's a madhouse!" shouted the boy.

Suddenly, Mad Mod found the jar being swiped out of his hands.

"Wha-" exclaimed Mad Mod.

Ghostfreak opened the jar.

"Thanks for the save." said Grey Matter.

Beast Boy charged towards Mad Mod as a rhinoceros.

However, he was stopped in his tracks by a familiar hypno projection screen.

His eyes became swirls, and he turned back to his normal form.

"Oh no! Not again!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I actually faced a hypnotist once...this is ironic." remarked Ben.

"Anarchy rules..." said Beast Boy.

"Snap out of it!" shouted the alien princess.

"World domination is awesome..." noted the boy.

"Wake up!" bellowed Starfire.

"Mad Mod is the coolest villain ever..." murmured Beast Boy.

Starfire sighed. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

She opened her second layer of skin, revealing Ghostfreak's true form.

"AAH!" bellowed Beast Boy.

This was enough to snap Beast Boy out of his trance.

"That was horrifying!" exclaimed the boy.

Ben and Starfire's Omnitrixes timed out.

"Ben? Starfire?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm afraid you were hypnotized..." noted Starfire.

"Not again!" shouted the boy. He was getting tired of being subjected to hypnosis.

"We should probably look for the others." advised the alien princess.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." nodded Ben.

Immediately, the trio attempted to search for the three remaining titans.

 _I couldn't resist the opportunity to give the Teen Titans ironic punishments for their heroics. It's dark humor, I know. But maybe you still found it funny._

 _In the next chapter, Ben and the Teen Titans will attempt their escape! Oh, and Gwen will be assisting them. Let's just say you shouldn't underestimate her just because she's Ben's sidekick. Robin used to be a sidekick, after all._


	8. Chapter 8: School's Out

_Time for another chapter of this fanfic. You'll want to see how this all ends, right? Don't worry, it will end well for our heroes, though I can't promise the same for Mad Mod. Haha._

 **Chapter 8: School's Out**

"Where in this school could Ben possibly be?" asked Gwen. She wasn't expecting to go back to school in the middle of the summer.

Suddenly, a giant hammer appeared.

"Did I mention that this is a school of hard knocks?" asked Mad Mod.

"Whoa!" shouted Gwen.

Cyborg quickly blew up the giant hammer. Being hit by that would hurt.

"We better find Ben soon before that crazy teacher gets him..." said the girl. He'd probably give him detention for five consecutive lifetimes.

"Agreed." nodded Raven.

As it turned out, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Ben were trying to open the door to the school.

"It's no good! My starbolts are doing nothing!" exclaimed Starfire.

Beast Boy tried slamming into the door as an elephant, with no luck.

"My head hurts..." complained Beast Boy.

"Maybe we need the keys?" asked Ben.

"Looks that way." nodded Starfire.

"By the way, why does Mad Mod have so many busts of himself?" inquired Beast Boy.

One of the busts opened fire on him with a rocket launcher.

"Beast Boy, look out!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Wha-" shouted Beast Boy.

The rocket hit Beast Boy, exploding and sending him flying. He was now black as Upgrade.

"That smarts..." remarked the boy.

Starfire launched starbolts at the statue busts, and they exploded.

"Whew!" exclaimed Ben.

Unfortunately, his Omnitrix was still recharging.

He was going to have to stay on his toes.

The three of them decided to look for the keys.

There was a large staircase up ahead.

However, when Ben attempted to climb up the stairs, it turned into a slide.

"Now he's just playing jokes on us." said Ben.

Starfire picked up Ben and flew him up the stairs.

"Thanks." spoke the boy.

Likewise, Beast Boy turned into a bird.

However, there were more projection screens up ahead.

If the Teen Titans looked at them for too long, they would end up as vegetables...which would be pretty ironic for Beast Boy considering he was a vegan. They said that you were what you eat, after all.

Fortunately, Ben and Starfire weren't easily hypnotized. They could probably pass through it without it messing with their heads.

However, Beast Boy was a whole different story.

How was he going to get past the hypno-screens?

He had an idea.

"I know! I'll transform into a bat so that I'll be blind! That way Mad Mod can't hypnotize me!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy transformed into a bat.

"There! Now I won't have to worry about the hypno screens anymore!" shouted the boy.

"Beast Boy, bats aren't actually blind. Robin told me that about them." answered Starfire.

"What? Aw man!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy wondered how he was going to get past those hypnosis screens without being hypnotized. He didn't want to be brainwashed into doing evil things, such as kicking puppies.

Starfire had an idea.

"Why don't you transforming into a Vulpimancer?" asked Starfire.

"A Vulpiwhat?" inquired the boy.

"The alien that I transformed into when I used the Omnitrix for the first time." explained the alien princess.

"Oh..." said Beast Boy.

Immediately, Beast Boy transformed into a Wildmutt.

"Are those hypnotization screens still hypnotizing you?" asked Ben.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Great..." nodded the boy.

Together, the three of them went to search for the rest of the Teen Titans.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin were chasing Mad Mod.

"You can't catch me, my duckies!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

Cyborg tackled him to the ground.

"You were saying?" asked Cyborg.

However, Mad Mod didn't seem too phased.

Suddenly, "Mad Mod" began to short-circuit.

"Huh?" inquired the half-robotic teenager.

The Mad Mod robotic duplicate then exploded.

"Aah!" shouted Cyborg.

"You alright?" asked Raven.

Fortunately, Cyborg wasn't seriously hurt.

"Yeah...that evil British man is slippery." remarked the teenage boy.

"We'll have to keep trying if we wish to catch him." said Robin.

Alternatively, they could try to find a way out.

However, when he tried cutting the walls, he didn't uncover wires. In fact, he couldn't cut the walls at all.

Apparently he wouldn't be able to shut down Mad Mod's false reality so easily this time.

"How do we escape this time?" asked Cyborg. It seemed Mad Mod had learned his mistakes from before.

"Perhaps we're trapped in some sort of simulation..." remarked Robin.

"If that's the case, how do we escape that?" inquired Raven.

"Mad Mod might be hiding the keys to the front entrance somewhere..." said Gwen.

"Once we find the others, we should focus on retrieving them." advised the leader.

Cyborg and Raven nodded.

"By the way, why hasn't Mad Mod attacked us yet?" asked Cyborg.

"It's quiet...too quiet." remarked Raven.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." said Gwen.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of loud stomping.

The four of them started to feel rather nervous.

"What...was that?" asked Cyborg.

"It can't be anything good..." said Robin.

Curious, Gwen looked behind her.

She gasped in shock.

"Gwen? Is something wrong?" asked Raven.

"There's a giant robot heading our way!" exclaimed Gwen.

"What?!" shouted Cyborg.

As it turned out, there was indeed a giant robot headed their way. It was dressed like one of the Coldstream Guards. Cyborg wondered why they all wore those strange hats.

"Run!" shouted Robin.

Immediately, the four of them ran away from the giant robot.

"No running in the halls!" taunted Mad Mod.

However, they ended up crashing into Starfire, Beast Boy, and Ben.

"Gwen?" asked Ben.

"There you are, Ben! I've been worried about you!" exclaimed Gwen. Neither she nor Max knew where he was.

"I got kidnapped by a supervillain..." said the boy. One moment he was trying to get a comic book and the next moment he was being forced to go to summer school.

"I can see that." answered the girl.

"What were you running from?" inquired Starfire.

"Just a giant robot." answered Cyborg, pointing behind him.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I'll take care of it...not like Silkie of course." stated Starfire.

Fortunately, her Omnitrix had recharged.

Starfire transformed into Voltage.

She then began to short-circuit the robot, making it collapse on the floor.

"Destroying school property? You naughty kids!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

"Hey! We're not kids! We're teenagers!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Well, five of us are." noted Gwen.

"Here comes another one!" shouted Cyborg.

As it turned to, there was another Coldstream Guard Robot headed their way.

Fortunately, Ben's Omnitrix had recharged as well.

He used it to transform into Upgrade.

Upgrade latched onto the Coldstream Robot and shut it down.

"Now then, where were we?" asked Raven.

"We're lucky that we managed to find you. Mad Mod was making Robin listen to this!" exclaimed Gwen.

Gwen pulled out her iPhone.

"Jingle bells, Batman smells! Robin laid an egg! The Batmobile lost its wheel and the Joker got away!"

"It was a living nightmare!" cried Robin. If he had listened to the song for five more minutes, he would be crazy as the Joker himself. Speaking of which, he hated it when the Joker got away. It made him feel like his heroics were going to waste.

"I'm so sorry that the Joker got away because the Batmobile lost its wheel. By the way, I think you should look after that egg you laid. You can ask Batman to do it, but I think he needs to take a shower." said Starfire.

"Starfire, you're being literal-minded again." stated Ben.

Starfire sweatdropped.

She rubbed her hand behind her head.

"My bad." said the alien. Sometimes she did that.

"Any luck finding the principal's office?" inquired Gwen.

Robin wasn't sure.

Finding the principal's office would be easier said than done. Mad Mod's schoolhouse was surprisingly big.

There were many different rooms...and unfortunately, there weren't any directions.

And to make matters worse, it was only a matter of time before they were attacked again. Mad Mod had plenty more tricks up his sleeve.

Ben decided to open one of the doors to see where it lead.

However, much to his surprise, he found himself coming out of another door.

"What the heck?" asked Ben.

The same thing happened when Robin tried going through another door.

This room was very perplexing.

But one thing was sure, they weren't getting anywhere.

Perhaps they needed to do something different.

"Hmm...I think I might know how to get past this..." said Gwen.

Curious, she noticed that there was a latch on the ceiling.

"Give me a boost!" ordered the girl.

Cyborg nodded.

She pulled on the string and a secret staircase appeared.

"That was pretty clever." remarked Raven.

Mad Mod scowled. It seemed that Ben's sidekick was smarter than he thought.

However, the Teen Titans still had a long ways to go before they reached the principal's office.

After climbing the staircase, they found themselves in a playground.

"This is fun!" exclaimed Beast Boy, playing on a swing.

"Beast Boy, we have no time for games." remarked Robin.

"Aw, man!" shouted the boy. If only he weren't trapped in a simulation that was designed to torture them.

Well, he had another idea as to what to do for fun.

He noticed that up ahead was a statue of Mad Mod.

He decided that he would spray graffiti on it.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" asked Raven.

"I'm spraying graffiti on Mad Mod's statue of himself! It's hilarious!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"You had a can of spray paint?" asked Robin.

"I keep one around when I'm in a pranking mood, which is often." explained the boy.

"I see." nodded Cyborg.

However, Gwen noticed that something seemed off about that statue.

She decided to take a closer look.

Gwen then noticed something alarming.

The eyes on the statue...were moving.

"Um, Beast Boy..." said Gwen.

One of the hands of the statue was moving as well.

"Beast Boy!" shouted the girl.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

Suddenly, the statue grabbed him.

Beast Boy gasped.

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Cyborg blasted the statue and it dropped Beast Boy.

"Whew!" shouted Beast Boy. He reminded himself to give Cyborg a "thank you" note later.

"You have to be more careful." said Gwen. Anything in Mad Mod's schoolhouse could be a trap, even if it looked harmless such as a painting.

Speaking of which, destroying the statue unlocked a staircase that led to an art gallery.

"Nothing seems ordinary here..." said Ben.

Suddenly, one of the paintings of Mad Mod fired lasers from its eyes at him.

"I stand corrected." spoke the boy.

Once again, the Omnitrix timed out and he turned back into a normal boy.

"Not again!" shouted Ben.

The same thing happened to Starfire.

"It feels good to be big again." answered Starfire. For some strange reason she happened to be taller than Robin, even though he was the one pulling the strings on their superhero team.

Gwen fired blasts of magic at the portraits, and they were destroyed.

"You destroyed my priceless portraits? That's it! Time to get serious, my duckies!" shouted Mad Mod.

"You're a quack." retorted Beast Boy.

Once again, another staircase appeared.

"How long does this maze go on?" asked Ben.

"We're bound to reach the principal's office eventually." answered Raven.

However, there was a problem.

Even if they were to get the keys to the front door, how were they going to make their way back? She doubted that Mad Mod would just stand there while the Teen Titans made their escape.

It seemed that getting the keys was only going to be half the battle.

In the next room was a gym.

Cannons came out of the walls, and dodge balls were thrown at them.

"Ow! Oof! Aah! Eek! Ouch!" shouted Beast Boy.

"You're not having a good day, are you?" asked Raven.

"I've had better!" exclaimed the boy.

Raven deflected the dodgeballs, and the cannons exploded.

"I'm not sure why they exploded, but it works for us, doesn't it?" asked Raven.

The next room was the library.

To get to the staircase, they would have to find a way past the giant overdue stamps.

Beast Boy tried sneaking his way past the stamps...

...only for one of them to land on him.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" asked Beast Boy, who now had an overdue stamp mark on his body and stars around his head.

"I turned my library books in on time, I swear!" exclaimed Starfire. Of course, it had taken her time to learn how to read even though she could simply speak English by kissing a boy.

Robin noticed that there seemed to be some sort of mechanism controlling the overdue stamps.

He decided to sabotage it.

The overdue stamps stopped moving.

"I wonder what books he has to read here..." remarked Gwen.

Gwen decided to check the cover of one.

"Biography Of Mad Mod: And How Awesome He Is! By Mad Mod." read the girl.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

The next room happened to be a science room.

There were puddles of acid strewn across the floor.

"Oh man, those were my good shoes!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"You need to look before you leap, Beast Boy." warned Robin.

"I know!" shouted the unfortunate boy.

Fortunately, it seemed that if they moved carefully across the floor, they could avoid being burned by the acid.

They then opened the door.

As it turned out, the principal's office was right up ahead.

"Strange, things seem rather quiet." noted Raven.

The Teen Titans (as well as Ben and Gwen) stayed on guard.

Eventually, they reached the principal's office.

Sure enough, the keys were right on the desk.

"Why does this seem too easy?" asked Gwen.

Suddenly, a cage fell from the ceiling.

"I knew it!" shouted the girl.

Fortunately for Gwen, she managed to move out of the way and avoid being captured.

However, Ben and the Teen Titans weren't so fortunate.

"We're trapped!" shouted Ben.

"This is a cruel irony...I'm named after a bird...and I'm trapped in a cage." remarked Robin.

After Ben and the Teen Titans had been successfully captured, Mad Mod made another appearance.

"Did you think it would be that easy to escape, my duckies? I knew that you would try to grab the keys, so I decided to set up a trap! Now then, what should I do with you?" asked Mad Mod.

Ben and the Teen Titans found themselves in another classroom.

However, this one had a giant chalkboard.

"Now then, I want you to write down "I will not be a goody two-shoes that makes Mad Mod even madder!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

"No way." answered Ben.

A boxing glove emerged from the ground and punched Ben in the face.

"He's not giving us a choice, now is he?" asked Robin.

Raven shook her head.

"I guess we better get started." said Cyborg. This was going to be a chore.

Mad Mod laughed.

"You won't get away with this, you miserable excuse of a teacher!" exclaimed Gwen.

Mad Mod scratched his head. Who said that?

Curious, he decided to have a look.

As it turned out, though Ben and the Teen Titans were writing things on the chalkboard, he could tell that someone was missing.

Now just who was it?

"Hello! I'm over here!" exclaimed Gwen.

Oh, that's right. It was his cousin Gwen.

However, despite her intelligence, he didn't think of her as a threat. He simply sneered.

"Oh! What's this? I guess you managed to avoid being captured! Very good, but ultimately futile." stated Mad Mod.

Gwen glared at Mad Mod.

"You can't beat me! You're just a little sidekick for your heroic cousin! You don't stand a chance, lassie!" shouted the teacher.

Gwen readied her magic.

Mad Mod laughed.

However, his cocky smile would soon be erased.

Suddenly, Gwen fired a burst of magic at him.

"Haha-OW!" shouted Mad Mod, being knocked off his feet.

"I'll be taking these!" exclaimed Gwen, grabbing the keys from the desk.

Mad Mod attempted to stop her, but Gwen closed the door and welded the handles together with her magic.

He tried to open the door, but could not.

It then occurred to Mad Mod that if Gwen used the keys to open the front door, the simulation would be terminated and he would be sent to the asylum by the Teen Titans.

He had to stop her...and fast!

Quickly, Mad Mod sent several busts of himself to attack Gwen.

However, Gwen redirected their projectiles back at them with her magic, causing them to explode.

He then sent another one of his guard robots after her.

Gwen countered by firing a blast of magic at the robot's feet, causing it to collapse on the ground.

He then tried using hypnosis screens, but Gwen simply blasted them away.

She then raced towards the front door.

"No! No! No!" shouted Mad Mod.

Gwen unlocked the door, and all of a sudden, the world began to unravel.

"What's going on?" asked Ben.

"I don't know, but somehow, I think it works in our favor." remarked Raven.

"Where's your cousin?" inquired Starfire.

Ben wondered that question himself.

A short while later, the simulati N was terminated.

"Are we back to reality?" asked Ben.

"It looks that way..." answered Robin.

Now, all that was left was to find Mad Mod and bring him to justice.

However, that turned out to be an easy part.

As it turned out, he was attempting to make a hasty getaway.

He had been behind a curtain the entire time.

"Why didn't I notice that before?" asked Gwen.

Perhaps she had been too focused on rescuing her brother and his friends.

Mad Mod attempted to make a getaway, but Gwen casted another spell.

A magical hand grabbed Mad Mod by the ankle and lifted him off the ground.

"Trying to give us the slip, are you?" asked Gwen. "How about a detention slip?"

"Oh no..." thought Mad Mod.

 _A short while later..._

Mad Mod was being loaded into a van wearing a strait jacket by two men wearing white coats.

"You may have bested me, but I'll have my revenge! You'll see!" shouted Mad Mod.

"I'm sure that he'll get the counseling that he needs." remarked Gwen.

"And here he thought you were no more than a sidekick." noted Ben.

"Consider me a HYPER-competent sidekick." said the girl.

"I used to be a sidekick...then I formed the Teen Titans." noted Robin. It was surprising how much time flied, didn't it?

Well, now that Mad Mod was going to Bedlam, it looked like they could go back to performing heroics.

Or maybe they could just hang out at the tower.

Either way, it looked like they had earned this Saturday.

Together, the five of them went back to the tower.

"We should get back to Grandpa. I'm pretty sure he's worried about us." noted Gwen.

Ben had a point. It was likely that Grandpa Max WAS worried about them.

 _A few minutes later..._

"There you are! Where have you two been?" asked Max. He was just about to go look for them himself.

"Ben got kidnapped by a supervillain, so I went to rescue him." explained Gwen.

"Is he safe?" inquired the grandfather.

"I am now." answered Ben. That madman needed a psychiatrist.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe now. How about we go get some pizza?" asked Max.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ben and Gwen, who surprisingly were agreeing on something.

 _And Mad Mod is off to the loony bin. And don't worry, Beast Boy will be fine. Hahaha._

 _Don't underestimate Gwen Tennyson!_

 _In the next chapter, Ben's cousin-in-law is going to pay him a visit. Remember Lucy from Omniverse?_

 _Oh, and Beast Boy will be facing off a Ben 10_ _villain. I found one that suits him pretty well._


	9. Chapter 9: Animosity

_In this chapter, Beast Boy is going to fight Dr. Animo. If you've watched Ben 10, you're likely familiar with the character. He's actually appeared a lot more often than Zombozo has, even though I decided to feature him first._

 _I'm also going to feature Lucy since even though she's not exactly a main character I find her to be entertaining. She actually appeared in the original series as well as Omniverse._

 _Maybe she'll appear in the reboot? I don't know._

 **Chapter 9: Animosity**

"Today is a special day, Ben." said Max.

"Is the new Sumo Slammer game out yet?" asked Ben. He was hoping so.

"That's next week." answered Ben's paternal grandfather.

"Then why is it special?" inquired Ben.

"It's your cousin-in-law Lucy. She's coming to Jump City to pay us a visit." explained Max.

"Cousin Lucy?" asked the boy. That was rather nice of her. He enjoyed her company though he didn't like going to a wedding.

Personally he thought she was awfully fun to hang out with.

On the other hand, Gwen seemed rather annoyed by her antics. She was reminded more than once of her cousin Ben whenever she hung out with her.

She had a habit of impersonating people and yelling "Psyche!" when they fell for her ruse.

In addition, she liked to play practical jokes on people.

At least she enjoyed visiting Joel Tennyson and his wife Camille.

Personally, Ben enjoyed it but Gwen, not so much.

Maybe she just needed to loosen up a bit.

They heard knocking on the door.

"I guess she's here." said Max.

Max opened the door.

"Hili!" exclaimed Lucy, waving her hand.

"You know, with those whisker marks on her face, she reminds me of an anime character." noted Ben.

Although, now that he thought of it,each of the Teen Titans reminded him of anime characters as well.

"I'm glad you came to pay us a visit." remarked Max.

Lucy went to talk to Ben.

"Hi!" exclaimed Ben.

"Hello!" shouted Lucy.

"It's nice you could pay us a visit." said Ben. He had tried dancing with her once. Lucy ended up making him lose his balance as one of her many practical jokes.

"How are you? Have you been fighting evil?" asked the Lenopan.

Ben always seemed to fight evil during his previous summer vacation.

"I have, actually." nodded Ben.

"Cool! What supervillains did you fight?" inquired Lucy.

"Well, I fought against a giant robot, a Tamaranean exile, Kevin 11, and yesterday I fought against an evil teacher..." explained the boy.

"An evil teacher? That's a new one!" exclaimed the Lenopan.

"I know..." nodded Ben. Even JT and Cash would have trembled before him.

"I was the one who took out the evil teacher!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Really? That's very impressive!" shouted Lucy.

"I know..." nodded Ben. Thank goodness Mad Mod was in the asylum now.

"By the way, have you made any friends during your trip to Jump City?" asked Lucy.

"Actually, I have." said the boy. Five of them.

Ben pulled out a poster of the Teen Titans.

Lucy's eyes widened with astonishment.

"You're friends with the Teen Titans? You are so lucky!" exclaimed Lucy. They were famous throughout Jump City. People wouldn't stop talking about them and their heroics.

"I know. You can consider me a honorary titan!" shouted Ben. He was a superhero himself, after all.

He in fact had obtained a new alien form from one of them. He decided to call him Starblazer.

"Don't forget me." answered Gwen.

Suddenly, Lucy had an idea.

"Can you take me to the Teen Titans so I can get their autographs? I'm a big fan of their work!" exclaimed Lucy. It would make her very happy.

"Sounds fair to me." nodded Ben.

Immediately, he and Lucy went to the Titans Tower.

 _Meanwhile..._

Starfire's Omnitrix was acting strange. It was glowing, for one thing.

"What's going on with my Omnitrix?" asked Starfire.

"Is something the matter, Star?" inquired Robin. He could tell that she was confused about something.

"Nothing much, I'm just wondering what is happening with my Omnitrix! Something is off about it!" exclaimed the Tamaranean.

"Really? I hope it's nothing serious." answered the leader of the Teen Titans. Starfire hadn't tampered with the Omnitrix recently so it looked as if nothing negative would happen.

Now that she thought of it, it always seemed to happen whenever she was around the rest of the Teen Titans, not when she was alone with Silkie.

Suddenly, the Omnitrix flashed.

She began to transform.

As it turned out, she had transformed...into a human.

"Starfire? Did you just turn into a human?" asked Robin.

Considering that she had the ability to transform into different races from across the galaxy, that wouldn't surprise him.

Starfire scratched her head.

She decided to look into the mirror to confirm what Robin had said.

As it turned out, she had indeed turned into a human. While she still greatly resembled her normal self, she no longer had orange skin, and her eyes had changed aside from her eye color.

"I guess I really am human." noted Starfire.

She had to admit, she always wondered what it would be like to be a normal human being like Robin was. It looked like she had just found out.

Well, it was time to go shopping.

She opened up a window and attempted to fly.

"Starfire, wait!" exclaimed Robin.

"Huh?" asked Starfire.

"Humans can't fly!" shouted the boy.

"Aaaahhhh!" screamed the transformed alien as she began to fall.

As it turned out, Ben and Lucy had arrived outside the tower in that moment.

"Do you mind being on this island, Lucy? I know that you're a Lenopan and this place happens to be surrounded with water..." asked Ben.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm in my human form!" exclaimed Lucy.

Ben sighed in relief. He didn't want anything happening to his cousin-in-law just so she could do some autograph hunting.

Suddenly, Starfire landed on him.

Ben's cheeks turned red.

"You alright, Starfire?" asked Ben.

Starfire nodded. Unfortunately, she couldn't use her powers while in her human state. At least Robin was still able to fight evil without using superpowers.

However, combining her Tamaranean DNA with human DNA probably gave her unique abilities.

Starfire helped Ben to his feet.

"Whose your friend?" asked Starfire.

"This is my cousin Lucy." explained Ben.

"I thought you were a Tamaranean!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I...got the ability to shapeshift." answered Starfire.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Ben was the only one to have an Omnitrix!" shouted the girl.

"Not anymore, apparently.": answered Ben.

Suddenly, Starfire's Omnitrix timed out.

She was a Tamaranean again.

"Can I get your autograph?" asked Lucy.

Starfire nodded. She was glad that there were people that appreciated their work. It was what kept them going as a team of superheroes.

"Yes!" cheered the Lenopan.

Starfire signed a piece of paper for Lucy.

"Now for the rest of the Teen Titans!" exclaimed the alien.

Lucy went to see Cyborg.

"Can I help you?" asked Cyborg. Currently, he was doing some mechanic work on his car. It was good to check on it every now and then to make sure that it wouldn't break down while he was on the road.

"Yes! I want an autograph please!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Anything for my fans!" shouted Cyborg.

Lucy cheered.

She then went to visit Robin.

"Is there a friend of yours, Ben?" asked Robin.

"She's my cousin-in-law, actually." answered Ben.

"Alright then. I take it you're one of my fans that want an autograph? People ask me that a lot." noted Robin.

Lucy nodded.

Robin gave Lucy his autograph.

"Now for Raven!" exclaimed Lucy.

Currently, Raven was meditating.

"Ah, peace and quiet..." thought Raven.

"Excuse me!" shouted the girl.

The daughter of a demon lord let out a sigh.

"Do you mind? I'm meditating." explained Raven, opening her left eye. She needed to do those every now and then so that her powers stayed in control.

"I just wanted your autograph!" exclaimed Lucy.

"My autograph? Sure, whatever." noted the daughter of Trigon The Terrible.

Raven gave Lucy her autograph.

"Can you take me to Beast Boy next?" asked Lucy. Hanging out with him sounded like it would be awfully fun.

"Why n-"

Raven suddenly grabbed Ben by the arm.

"Wha-" exclaimed Ben.

"Um, Ben, I don't think we should introduce Lucy to Beast Boy." said Raven.

"Huh?" asked Raven.

"It'd be like Starfire launching a starbolt at a gas station..." explained the female Teen Titan.

"A big boom?" questioned Ben.

"Yes, a big boom." nodded Raven.

At that very moment, Lucy approached Beast Boy.

"Hello!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Oh no..." said Raven.

"Hey!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I'm a big fan of yours! I hear that you like to play pranks!" shouted Lucy.

"I sure do!" answered Beast Boy.

"So do i!" exclaimed the Lenopan.

"Something tells me that we're going to get along then!" remarked the green shapeshifter.

"Uh-huh!" nodded Ben's cousin-in-law.

"This isn't going to end well." remarked Raven.

"Relax! What's the worst that could happen?" asked Ben.

He would find out shortly.

 _Later that day..._

Lucy and Beast Boy built a sign saying "P" right next to the Teen Titans Tower.

"What's going on out there?" asked Starfire.

"Beast Boy and his new friend are up to something..." remarked Raven.

"If you put T and P together, you get...hey!" exclaimed Robin.

Lucy and Beast Boy both began to laugh.

"That actually gives me another idea..." remarked Beast Boy.

 _Later still..._

Brother Blood was at his office. Monitoring the security cameras, he noticed that everything seemed to be going fine.

Suddenly, he noticed Beast Boy approaching the H.I.V.E Academy.

"What is he up to?" asked Brother Blood.

His friend was somebody he did not recognize.

Suddenly, Beast Boy and Lucy pulled out some toilet paper.

"What is he doing with that toilet paper?" inquired the headmaster of the academy.

Beast Boy and Lucy then began to wrap the H.I.V.E Academy in TP.

Brother Blood screamed in rage.

They then left before the security guards could apprehend them.

 _Later that day..._

Starfire went to pay Silkie a visit. Every now and then she liked to check on him to see if the silkworm was in good health...which he was.

Currently, Silkie was sleeping.

Suddenly, two more silkworms appeared. One of them happened to be green.

"Silkie? You didn't tell me you were bringing friends!" exclaimed Starfire.

Silkie suddenly woke up.

He looked around.

The silkworm was rather confused.

"Wait, these aren't friends of yours? Then how did they get into the tower?" asked the Tamaranean.

"Psyche!" exclaimed Lucy and Beast Boy in unison.

Lucy and Beast Boy transformed back into their regular forms.

Silkie thought seeing Beast Boy was a pleasant surprise.

Although, he didn't recognize his friend.

Now that he thought of it, he seemed to recall Starfire once transforming into a shapeshifting alien.

Was that what Beast Boy's friend was? A shapeshifting alien?

"Gee, every since you met your new friend you two have been pranking people like crazy." noted Starfire.

"It's fun!" shouted Lucy.

"You should probably tone it down a bit more." answered the Tamaranean.

"Fine..." nodded Beast Boy.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

Apparently, for some strange reason, there was a bunch of animals attacking the city.

However, these animals seemed to be mutated.

"This seems like a job for you, Beast Boy." said Robin. Who better to send than someone who could transform into animals?

"You got it!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

He turned into a bird and flew away.

Sure enough, there were multiple animals attacking the city.

One of them was a giant frog.

"Ribbit!" shouted the giant frog.

"I know how to take care of this one..." noted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy transformed into a snake.

The giant frog panicked and hopped away.

The animal shapeshifter laughed.

He then moved on to a different animal.

This one happened to be a bird.

He shapeshifted into a cat.

The giant bird flew away.

"This is too easy, really." remarked Beast Boy.

However, he was being secretly monitored.

As it turned out, this animal attack was the work of Dr. Animo. He had just been dying to test out the animals he experimented on on a city. Jump City seemed like the best target.

Besides, he heard that Ben 10 was there. He wanted revenge on him for always thwarting his schemes of world domination.

However, seeing this mysterious superhero gave him ideas. Evil ones.

Apparently, he could shapeshift into any animal he pleased. It didn't matter the size of whether they were warm-blooded or cold-blooded. There weren't any limits to what animals he could transform into.

However, he didn't seem to have the ability to transform into fantasy creatures such as a dragon for instance.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted this power for himself.

Perhaps if he captured this superhero, maybe he could use his DNA to obtain this power.

He just needed to find a way to capture this Teen Titan.

Fortunately, he had an idea.

"I'll just hit him with this tranquilizer dart." nodded Dr. Animo. It was very useful for capturing animal specimens.

Perhaps it would be useful for capturing this superhero as well.

According to the newspapers, his name was Beast Boy.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" remarked the evil scientist. The other superheroes were named Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire...the odd one out was Robin even though he was the sidekick of Batman.

He set out to capture the boy.

 _A short while later..._

"OK, I think I scared off all the animals." remarked Beast Boy.

Fortunately, there had only been a minimal amount of damage to the city.

At that very moment, Lucy approached Beast Boy.

"Did you take down all the animals?" asked Lucy.

"I scared them off." remarked Beast Boy. It was good that he could transform into so many predatory animals.

"Great job!" cheered the blonde.

Beast Boy smiled.

Suddenly, Beast Boy took a tranquilizer dart to the neck.

"Oof!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

He began to feel rather...woozy.

"I think I'll take a nap now." noted the boy. Nothing like a well-deserved rest after a hard day of work.

Beast Boy then fell to the ground, sleeping like a lamb.

Suddenly, Beast Boy transformed into a lamb.

Smirking with satisfaction, Dr. Animo then picked up Beast Boy and put him in a bag.

He then flew away on a giant falcon.

Lucy gasped in surprise.

She had to inform the rest of the Teen Titans!

Quickly, she transformed into a bird and began to fly there.

 _A short while later..._

"Dang, they sure performed a lot of pranks, didn't they?" noted Ben.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." answered Raven.

Suddenly, Lucy approached the Teen Titans.

"Is something the matter?" asked Robin.

"It's Beast Boy! He got captured by a mad scientist!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Is this another one of your pranks?" asked Raven. She was pretty much all pranked out at this point.

Although, she actually found the prank that they had pulled on the H.I.V.E Academy to be funny.

"It's not!" shouted the Lenopan.

"Why don't you describe the mad scientist for us, then?" asked Raven.

Lucy nodded.

"He had green skin, and was wearing orange glasses! He was also wearing a strange helmet. He had black boots and gloves! He was also riding a giant falcon..." noted Lucy.

Now that she thought about it, it was likely that this mad scientist was responsible for the attack on Jump City. She couldn't think of anyone else who could be responsible.

Ben's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ben?" asked Raven.

"I think I know who that is!" exclaimed Ben.

"You do?" asked Starfire.

"It's Dr. Animo! He's been one of the members of my rogues gallery since forever and ever..." noted Ben.

"Didn't you tell me about how you fought him once?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah...I think we should send him to the same place we sent Mad Mod..." nodded the boy.

"Good idea." agreed Cyborg.

"If that's the case, we should find him. He's probably going to conduct all sorts of nasty experiments on him..." noted Raven.

Robin nodded in agreement.

However, there was one problem. They didn't know where Dr. Animo had taken him.

Ben then remembered something.

Wasn't Gwen a good tracker?

Chances are that she could use a possession of his in order to locate him.

That was how she found Mad Mod's hideout, after all.

Perhaps she could help them locate Beast Boy.

 _Meanwhile, in a test tube..._

"Where am I?" asked Beast Boy.

He found himself in some sort of laboratory.

"Oh great, I've been kidnapped by some sort of mad scientist!" exclaimed the boy.

"How observant." remarked Dr. Animo.

"You know, my friends are going to find out I'm missing!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Go on..." said the scientist.

"And then they're going to come looking for me!" shouted the superhero.

"How will they find you? We're in the middle of an ocean on a small deserted island!" exclaimed Dr. Animo.

"Oh yeah...that sounds like a problem." remarked Beast Boy.

"Now then, where were we? Let's run a few tests..." said the scientist.

Suddenly, a scanner appeared.

It began to analyze Beast Boy's DNA.

The results appeared on a nearby computer screen.

"Interesting...I'll have to take a look at this..." remarked Dr. Animo.

Beast Boy wondered how he was going to get out of the glass tube.

He tried transforming into a gorilla and punching the glass...

...but all he did was produce a small crack.

That glass tube certainly was resilient.

"How am I going to get out of here?" asked Beast Boy.

Although, maybe that small crack was all he needed.

He suddenly had an idea.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Gwen, can you help us?" asked Ben, holding one of Beast Boy's comic books.

"Are you looking for something?" inquired Gwen.

"We're looking for someone..." answered Ben.

"Is it Beast Boy?" asked the mage.

"How'd you guess?" stated the boy.

Gwen used her mana readings to investigate.

"Apparently he's at a top secret laboratory across the sea..." stated Gwen.

"Then I guess we're going to need a boat..." noted Ben.

"Or you could just transform into one of your aliens." answered the girl.

"Oh, right." nodded the boy. Sometimes he forget about his Omnitrix.

He decided to bring some of his friends, just to make sure that the mission to rescue Beast Boy would be a success.

Those friends were Starfire and his cousin-in-law Lucy.

"Are you ready?" nodded Ben.

Starfire and Lucy nodded.

The latter transformed into a bird.

Likewise, Starfire used her Omnitrix.

This time, she decided to transform into an alien resembling a mermaid. They were known as Undinians.

They were from the same planet as Piscciss Volanns, Ripjaw's alien race.

She had to admit, transforming into a new alien was always exciting...though the seashell bikini she wore was a bit skimpy for her tastes.

Together, the two of them entered the water and began to swim towards Dr. Animo's island.

However, it was guarded by sharks...mutated ones.

Getting to the island wasn't going to be a small feat.

 _Since Dr. Animo has been in all four shows of Ben 10 (as well as the reboot), I figured I should include him in this story sooner or later. Though I have to admit, he fits every mad scientist trope in the book. At least they gave him character development in the reboot to make him more believable._

 _And yes, I might make Brother Blood fight Ben Tennyson eventually._


	10. Chapter 10: Mad Doctorate

_Time for another chapter of Teen Titans Ten! We should probably continue the Dr. Animo Arc. Get ready to see some more crazy science._

 _Hopefully the Teen Titans can stop Dr. Animo. The less crazy scientists in this world, the better. Is there a cartoon without a crazy evil scientist? You can probably count them on one hand.  
_

 _You'll probably remember Dr. Animo as one of the earliest villains to appear on this show. They later decided to include him in Alien Force...and then Ultimate Alien...and then Omniverse...you get the idea._

 **Chapter 10: Mad Doctorate**

Transforming into an octopus, Beast Boy squeezed through a crack in the wall.

Personally Dr. Animo reminded him of Killer Moth...however, he had more broad tastes instead of simply experiment on moths. Perhaps he didn't have a bratty daughter, either. Who was the mother, anyway?

That reminded him...Silkie would likely enjoy it if he gave him some tofu. He used to be picky about what he ate but he was more open nowadays.

"Whew! Now maybe I should try to find my way out of this crazy place..." thought Beast Boy. Laboratories of mad scientists always gave him the creeps. And yes, the Teen Titans had faced mad scientists more than once.

He could try taking on Dr. Animo alone, but that might be risky. It was likely that many of Dr. Animo's specimens were located in the laboratory that he could call on anytime. He might be outnumbered.

Beast Boy decided that he should try looking for a way out instead. There had to be a way to escape the laboratory somewhere.

Problem was...this laboratory was huge.

Shortly after Beast Boy began to make a getaway, the mad scientist went to check on his specimen.

"I must get results!" exclaimed Dr. Animo.

He discovered that his prisoner (as well as his science experiment) was gone. His jaw dropped.

"But...how?" asked Dr. Animo himself.

The crazy scientist wondered how Beast Boy had escaped. That glass tank was rather durable last time he checked.

There didn't seem to be much damage done to it...except for a small crack on one side.

It was perplexing.

He then remembered Beast Boy's ability to shapeshift into animals.

"He must have shapeshifted into a fly...or a mouse...or whatever..." thought Dr. Animo.

Perhaps containing him was going to be harder than he thought. Maybe he should have wrapped Beast Boy in something tight? That might be effective.

Fortunately, none of his other specimens had escaped. He would be in a lot of trouble if he did.

Well, he needed to find him quickly. He was most likely trying to make a getaway.

As it turned out, Beast Boy had chosen to hide in a room full of bunnies. It seemed that a lot of scientists experimented on rabbits...at least before they started using mice, anyway.

"No matter, I'll just check to see which rabbit's green..."

He then noticed a bucket of white paint nearby.

"This might be harder than I thought..." noted Dr. Animo. Apparently Beast Boy had remembered that all the animals he transformed into were as green as he was.

After a few minutes, he came up with an idea.

"I have to admit, that theme song of the Teen Titans is awfully catchy..." remarked the Doctor.

He decided to sing the song.

"What is he up to?" thought Beast Boy.

He was about to find out.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call! Teen Titans!" exclaimed Dr. Animo.

That song sounded familiar. Where had Beast Boy heard that before?

He knew he had heard that song somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...or paw as the case may be.

"From their tower they can see it all! Teen Titans!" shouted the Doctor.

He then remembered. That was his friends' theme song. They always sang it before they went on an adventure.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, he couldn't resist the urge to join in.

The song was simply too catchy.

"When there's evil on the attack..." sang Dr. Animo.

"You can rest knowing they've got their back!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

He then realized that he had just blown his cover.

"D'oh!" shouted the boy.

How did Dr. Animo know that song anyway? He wasn't sure. Had he been watching his show on TV?

Speaking of which, the mad scientist smirked as he pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

He then aimed it at Beast Boy.

The other rabbits decided to run away. Mad scientists frightened them.

He then began shooting at Beast Boy.

The green hero panicked and began to run away.

"You can run, but you can't hide from Dr. Animo!" exclaimed the mad scientist. Not while he had the means to flush him out. No, not the toilet...though it would be darkly hilarious if Beast Boy was flushed down a toilet.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Couldn't Dr. Animo have come up with something more original?" asked Ben as he fought against the mutated sharks.

"Yeah...sharks are the oldest weapon in the book for evildoers..." noted Starfire. Robin had told her about the time that Batman was dunked into a shark tank...and meat was thrown into the tank as well for good measure.

Personally she would like to read that book. It might help them in the future to learn the way that evildoers think.

On cue, more mutant fish appeared.

These happened to be swordfish. Big ones.

And with big swordfish came big swords.

"Man, I wish I had a sword right about now..." noted Ben. Of course, he hadn't been in a swordfight before, so he probably wouldn't win. Although, perhaps transforming into Diamondhead would get him an advantage in a swordfight.

Unfortunately for Lucy, she couldn't simply transform into her Lenopan form so that the swords would simply go through her, since she would then have to worry about the sea water she was currently in.

Fortunately for Starfire, her bubbles were effective at fending off the sharks.

However, the swordfish could simply pop them with their swords. It wasn't very effective.

"I shouldn't use this alien against foes with sharp weapons..." noted the alien.

On the other hand, Ripjaws seemed to work well against them. His sharp teeth made for a good offense.

They couldn't help but wonder how Beast Boy was doing.

Hopefully he would be OK. Dr. Animo had gone off the deep end a long time ago. Of course, you could tell that just by looking at him.

 _Elsewhere..._

Inside the van, Gwen was wondering where her cousin-in-law had wandered off too. She hadn't seen her lately. Was she playing in a mud puddle somewhere? She of all people would clearly want to do that.

She would be surprised if Lucy left without telling them goodbye.

"I wonder where Lucy is." said Gwen.

"Probably impersonating someone." answered Max. That was something that she loved doing. She could probably be a spy if she ever decided to work for the plumbers.

However, they would probably to be hesitant to let her join. Ever since the first wedding between a Lenopan and a plumber, things had been more peaceful between the two of them, but joining the forces of the plumber was something that Lenopans weren't really interesting in.

Gwen nodded.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Lucy, now would you?" asked Ben's cousin. Considering her ability to shapeshift, she could be anyone, even her grandpa Max.

Max shook his head.

"You promise?" inquired Gwen.

Max nodded.

Gwen sighed in relief. Unfortunately, she didn't share Lucy's sense of humor.

 _At Dr. Animo's laboratory..._

Dr. Animo continued to hunt down Beast Boy. He had to be around the laboratory somewhere. He had mutated fish in the ocean so he would have a hard time escaping out at sea.

He decided to check the security cameras.

However, he kept seeing a green blur on the screen.

As it turned out, Beast Boy had transformed into a Kinecelerian. Now he was really fast. The cameras were having a hard time tracking his movements.

Dr. Animo thought that maybe he should pause the footage.

He decided to do so.

He then realized that there was a Kinecelerian in his lab. The mad doctor was rather surprised.

For a moment, he thought that Ben had somehow managed to find his top secret laboratory. Perhaps he had drawn too much attention to himself using his mutated animals.

However, on closer inspection, he noticed that this Kinecelerian happened to be green.

Apparently, it was Beast Boy, not Ben.

Although...Dr. Animo wondered how Beast Boy knew that aliens existed. He didn't know that aliens existed until he had met Ben Tennyson.

Now that he thought of it, wasn't one of Beast Boy's teammates an alien? Perhaps she happened to know Ben. He happened to have met a lot of aliens.

"So, he transformed into one of Ben's aliens, did he?" questioned Dr. Animo. He thought that creature looked rather familiar.

This gave Dr. Animo an idea.

He put on a coat and then began to alter the air conditioning.

He set it to a much lower degree.

Dr. Animo smirked. Something told him this was going to work against a certain reptilian alien.

"He's going to have a hard time running very soon..." noted Dr. Animo.

Apparently, his experience with fighting Ben Tennyson was coming in handy.

As Beast Boy continued to look for an exit, he suddenly began to feel rather tired.

Unfortunately, Kinecelerians were cold-blooded, as their reptilian appearance would suggest.

"So...sleepy..." murmured Beast Boy.

Beast Boy passed out on the ground, reverting to his normal form in the process.

Dr. Animo smirked. Now to pick up Beast Boy and take him back to his container.

Of course, maybe he should wrap Beast Boy in something tight beforehand. That shapeshifting power of his was a problem.

He turned the temperature back to normal and went to pick up Beast Boy.

Fortunately, he knew the layout of the laboratory pretty well, so theoretically he would be able to pick up the Teen Titan fairly quickly.

He began to make his way towards Beast Boy.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Dr. Animo sure has a lot of fish guarding his base..." noted Ben.

Perhaps they could use some assistance.

Fortunately, at that very moment, Raven arrived on the scene.

"Raven? Is that you?" asked Starfire.

"Yes. It is I." nodded Raven.

"That's Raven alright." remarked Ben. She had a familiar expression on her face.

Chanting a familiar spell, Raven drew the mutated fish away.

"Thanks, there were a lot of them..." noted Starfire. Just how many fish had Dr. Animo mutated? She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor little fishies.

"Why can't you be more like Beast Boy?" asked Lucy.

"If I don't control my emotions, my powers could get seriously out of hand..." explained Raven.

"Oh...well, you should still loosen up a bit more!" remarked Lucy.

"I suppose..." answered the mage. To be fair, being serious all the time had its perks. It protected her from Zombozo's laughter-draining powers for example.

The four of them entered the top secret laboratory.

Strangely enough, Raven was the only one of the four without the ability to shape shift.

She felt a bit left out.

As it turned out, Beast Boy had been wrapped up in a strait jacket.

"I find that to be ironic." thought Raven.

Unfortunately, the strait jacket was too tight for him to transform.

As it turned out, Dr. Animo had successfully obtained a DNA sample from Beast Boy.

A wide smile formed on his face. His plan was almost complete!

Soon, he would be able to shapeshift into any animal that he pleased. He would be playing with power!

However, he hadn't actually thought about what animal he should shape shift into first.

Well, he was sure he would think of something...eventually.

He placed it in a machine.

The machine proceeded to create a serum.

Now, all he needed to do was drink it and he could obtain Beast Boy's power.

However, at that very moment, Ben, Starfire, Lucy, and Raven arrived on the scene.

"We'll take that!" exclaimed Ben.

Using XLR8, Ben took the serum.

"Interfering in my plans as always, are you, Ben Tennyson?" asked Dr. Animo. Part of him was actually hoping that he would show up. Evil schemes actually weren't as fun without some sort of hero trying to stop him.

He had a feeling that Ben would show up. He always seemed to appear whenever he was performing an evil scheme.

Well, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Suddenly, a long tongue grabbed onto Ben's ankle.

"Huh?" asked Ben.

As it turned out, it was none other than Animo's mutated bullfrog. It looked like he had decided to aid his master, as usual.

"Ribbit!" shouted the mutated toad.

"I guess I should have known that things weren't going to be that easy." remarked Ben to himself.

He ended up dropping the vial.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ben.

Dr. Animo smirked and grabbed the vial.

However, he found himself being blasted by Starfire.

"Nobody kidnaps my friends!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Aah!" screeched Dr. Animo. Unfortunately, it seemed that Ben Tennyson had decided to bring some friends with him.

In the meantime, Lucy was rescuing Beast Boy.

"Thanks, that scientist was cuckoo crazy." said Beast Boy.

"I bet!" shouted Lucy.

Raven grabbed onto the formula.

"Can't let you have this." said Raven.

Suddenly, one of the rabbits that Beast Boy had let loose began to run towards Raven.

"Hmm?" questioned Raven.

It bumped against her ankle and caused Raven to spill the formula.

It ended up landing in her mouth.

"This has a wild flavor...how ironic..." said Raven.

"You swallowed the formula?!" exclaimed Dr. Animo.

"Whoops." spoke the sorceress. Luckily, since Dr. Animo was planning to swallow it, it couldn't have been poisonous.

Even so, that potion made her feel rather strange.

Suddenly, she began to transform...

...into a dragon.

Dr. Animo gasped in shock.

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Ben were surprised as well.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Raven.

"This is just like a fairy tale!" shouted Lucy.

"Hmm?" questioned the girl.

She decided to take a look in the mirror.

"Well, my dad did have the power to shape shift..." noted Raven. Perhaps it made sense that she would eventually develop shape shifting abilities as well.

Even so, this was kind of unusual for her. She was reminded a bit of Melchior...but she wasn't exactly an evil dragon now, was she?

Since Dr. Animo was frightened of Raven in this new form, he decided he would flee.

Fortunately, he had a giant bird for that purpose.

Immediately, he began to fly.

"So long, Ben Tennyson!" shouted Dr. Animo.

"Oh no..." said Ben.

Dr. Animo began to fly away.

However, for some strange reason, they were heading straight towards to the asylum.

"Why are you taking me to the asylum!?" shouted Dr. Animo. That wasn't where he wanted to go.

"Psyche!" exclaimed Lucy.

Dr. Animo gasped.

He had been bamboozled!

"Noooo!" shouted Dr. Animo.

Sure enough, the mad scientist was sent towards the asylum.

Incidentally, it was the same asylum that Mad Mod had been sent to.

 _A few minutes later..._

"It's been fun!" shouted Lucy.

"We'll see you later!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"You were a good help." remarked Ben. Otherwise, Dr. Animo might have gotten away.

After seeing Lucy off, Ben went to visit Grandpa Max.

"Did you have fun with Lucy?" asked Ben's paternal grandfather.

Ben nodded.

Meanwhile, Raven was testing out her new powers.

Apparently, she could transform into fantasy creatures now.

It was a bit confusing. Sure, Beast Boy had the power to shape shift, but he never had the ability to shape shift into fantasy creatures, especially not a fire-breathing dragon.

Unsurprisingly, whenever she shapeshifted into something, it happened to be blue.

"Interesting..." said Raven.

Beast Boy knocked on her door.

"Are you here to discuss the serum that I accidentally drank?" asked Raven.

"Yep." said Beast Boy.

Raven shrugged. Why not talk about it?

She decided to let Beast Boy in.

"Why don't you ever turn on the lights?" asked Beast Boy.

"I like the darkness, I guess." noted Raven.

"Well, I do prefer the darkness whenever I transform into a bat." remarked the boy.

"Robin used to be Batman's sidekick. I'm sure you two get along." said Raven.

"Heh heh, yeah." nodded Beast Boy.

"You don't suppose the serum might have mixed with my half-demon DNA, would it? My new shapeshifting powers seem to work differently from yours." noted Raven.

"I suppose." answered the boy.

"Well, I'll let you know if the serum wears off." noted the sorceress. She wasn't sure whether the serum was designed to be temporary or permanent...although Dr. Animo would probably prefer it if it was the latter.

Beast Boy left and Raven went to read a book.

"Maybe the fairy tales will give me ideas as to what to shape shift into." said Raven.

 _Somebody requested that I include Charmcaster and Hex in this fanfic. I think maybe I will. I've already included a few Ben 10 villains though they didn't appear in this story for long._

 _I guess this fanfic is about to get more magical. Heh heh._

 _I figured since Beast Boy and Starfire got a power boost, why not Raven? Then again she was rather strong already. That, and I figured that since Trigon had the power to shape shift (into a human, anyway), why not Raven?_

 _You were probably reminded of a certain Disney movie._

 _And yes, Max is Ben's paternal grandfather. Hit 'Em Where They Live confirmed it, I believe._


	11. Chapter 11: Hexed

_In this chapter...well, we're going to feature Mumbo. But we're also going to feature Hex and Charmcaster. I figured I would feature Mumbo in this chapter since like Hex and Charmcaster he's related to magic...his magic is rather different from them though._

 _People actually seemed to like the idea of Raven shapeshifting. Of course, people didn't seem to mind Starfire getting her hands on an Omnitrix of her own._

 **Chapter 11: Hexed**

As usual, Mumbo was up to no good. He was stealing money.

His robbery had not gone unnoticed.

"What criminal nutcase is robbing me this time?" asked the bank owner.

He heard an evil laugh.

"It's some sort of magician..." noted the man. Unfortunately, he was making his MONEY disappear.

What was he going to do with the money? Perhaps he was going to use it to host a magic show. That wouldn't surprise anyone.

"This is too easy!" exclaimed Mumbo.

So far, the Teen Titans hadn't showed up yet, so it looked like the robbery was going well.

However, he knew that could change, so he decided he should steal the money quickly. He was a bit worried about trying to take on all five of the Teen Titans alone.

He could try swallowing them in his hat and trapping them in his magical dimension where he reigned supreme...but they would know what to watch out for. It probably wouldn't work.

Naturally, the Teen Titans were called.

"Hello?" asked Robin.

"Can you help me out? I'm being robbed by a magician with a criminal record bigger than a stage theater." asked the man on the phone.

"Does he happen to wear an eye mask like I wear?" asked Robin.

"Yes, he does. Why do you ask?" inquired the victim.

"Then I think I know who it is." answered the boy. Now that he thought of it...why did they wear the same mask? They weren't even friends!

The five of them got ready to fight.

"Mumbo again? We've fought this guy several times." noted Raven. She had kind of lost count as to just how many times that they had fought him, in fact.

Now that she thought of it, Mumbo reminded her a bit of Zombozo. They both seemed to have a love for theatrics.

However, Mumbo wasn't exactly as scary as the monster clown was. It was probably preferable to fight Mumbo than it was Zombozo, even if he was decent at using magic.

If there was anyone that could take him down, it was them.

"Are you ready?" asked Robin.

Everyone else nodded.

"Good. We need to find Mumbo before he escapes with the money." said Robin. If there was anything magicians were good at, it was disappearing. And if he escaped, he could hurt innocents later on.

Starfire nodded.

Raven had to admit, Mumbo's voice sounded rather goofy. It reminded her of Spongebob Squarepants. She wasn't fond of the show though Beast Boy sure was.

Still, it would be best if they took him seriously. His magic tricks were no joke. They weren't magical in the sense of her powers, but one could consider them magical nonetheless.

"Teen Titans, go!" shouted Robin.

Fortunately, it wasn't hard to find him. They already knew where the Go City Bank was.

"You again?" asked Mumbo.

Immediately, the Teen Titans began to attack Mumbo.

"Careful not to get sucked into his hat." warned Cyborg. He would be a lot harder to deal with if he managed to capture them inside that magical top hat of his.

Granted, they had escaped once before...but there was no point in taking unnecessary risks. Besides, he didn't want to be turned into a Bear again. That would be unbearable.

Fortunately, he didn't seem to be using it against them at the moment.

Mumbo retaliated by tossing cards at them.

These cards happened to be rather sharp.

"Ow!" shouted Beast Boy. One of them had hit him in the left arm.

Curious, he decided to examine the cards.

"Woohoo! I got a royal flush!" exclaimed the boy.

"Do you need to use the restroom?" asked Starfire.

"Huh?" inquired Beast Boy.

Fortunately, though being hit by those cards was painful, he would be alright.

Mumbo then followed by pulling a bomb out of a hat.

"Would you look at that, it's a bomb! I'm feeling awfully generous today. I think I'll give it to someone else." said Mumbo.

"Huh?" asked Cyborg.

The magician handed the bomb to the teenager.

Cyborg's eyes widened in shock.

"This isn't going to end well." noted Cyborg.

Shortly afterwards, the bomb exploded, covering Cyborg in soot.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Mumbo laughed at Cyborg's expense, pointing in his direction. That was priceless.

However, not everyone shared his same sense of humor.

Beast Boy glared at Mumbo.

"That's not funny! And believe me, I know funny!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Sure you do." answered Raven.

"Like you can do any better." remarked the magician.

Beast Boy transformed into a monkey.

"Ooh ooh aah aah!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Shortly afterwards, Mumbo tripped over a banana peel.

"Aah!" exclaimed the magician.

"See? Now that was funny!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Mumbo glared at Beast Boy.

He pulled out some more cards and threw them at the boy.

Beast Boy ducked underneath them.

Raven noted that Beast Boy could use some help.

Mumbo then followed by tossing a doll of himself at Beast Boy.

He was rather confused.

"What's so dangerous about a doll?" asked Beast Boy.

Suddenly, the doll transformed into a whirlwind, sending Beast Boy flying.

"That explains it." remarked Starfire. it was surprising what their villains could use as a weapon.

Raven considered transforming into a dragon. That would intimidate Mumbo for sure.

However, transforming into a dragon would use up a lot of her magic. And she might need to fight another supervillain later.

Perhaps she should try transforming into something less powerful.

She settled on a basilisk. While it wasn't nearly as powerful as a dragon, it was still capable of inducing fear in others.

Fortunately, her teammates didn't kick the bucket when they looked at her, which she was worried would happen.

However, it seemed that they were rather frightened. Basilisks were very frightening creatures. Perhaps not as frightening as dragons, but still frightening.

Raven reassured them she was on their side...even if her father had been a demonic overlord.

The other four sighed in relief.

Luckily, Mumbo was frightened as well. They could see sweat coming down his face.

"Easy there!" exclaimed Mumbo.

Raven approached Mumbo.

Mumbo slowly backed away from Raven.

However, she continued to walk towards him.

Eventually, he began to beg on his knees.

"Aah! I surrender! Just don't hurt me, please!" exclaimed Mumbo.

The magician raised his hands in the air.

Robin stuck handcuffs on Mumbo's wrists.

"I think it's time we closed the curtain on this magician." said Raven.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that one?" inquired Mumbo.

Raven shrugged.

Starfire nodded. It was time for him to be locked away.

He was then loaded into a van.

"Why does this happen every time I fight the Teen Titans?" questioned Mumbo.

They probably hadn't seen the last of him, but at least he was off the streets for the time being. The less time he was on the streets, the better.

However, they got the feeling that they would be facing more magicians soon.

They weren't quite sure why.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Interesting..." said Hex.

Apparently, there was a mystical artifact buried underneath the Titans Tower.

If Hex would obtain it, he could obtain loads of magical power.

It seemed rather promising.

Still, what were the chances it was buried underneath the tower?

Well, the Teen Titans were inevitably going to try to stop him, so perhaps he should ask for help.

Although, the only person he could think of was Charmcaster.

He wasn't sure if he should ask for her help again.

Last time, he got backstabbed.

He would need to keep a closer eye on her this time. There was no point in letting Charmcaster betray him again, was there?

He decided to send her a summoning request.

"You want my help again, uncle?" asked Charmcaster.

"Yes...there's something that can benefit both of us." answered Hex.

"Very well." stated the silver-haired teenager.

Personally she was hoping to get the chance to fight Gwen again. It seemed like she hadn't faced her in a while.

Rumor had it that she was getting good at using those magical powers of hers.

If so, she might be a challenge to beat.

And she happened to like challenges.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well, it looks like we've seen the last of Mumbo...for a while." said Robin.

Knowing him he would probably throw a smoke bomb or two in order to escape the bombs. He wasn't quite sure where he would get a smoke bomb while he was locked away along with all the other villains they had faced over what seemed to be forever...but something told him that he would enjoy doing that.

Strangely enough, Starfire didn't need to use her Omnitrix against her. It was probably because Raven had tested out her new powers for the first time.

"That guy's a lunatic." remarked Beast Boy. It was a good thing that they had apprehended him.

Cyborg nodded.

Personally he wondered why Mumbo decided to turn to evil.

Did people not appreciate his magic tricks?

Well, until another evildoer showed up, they could relax.

Little did they know that another evildoer would be showing up shortly.

 _Elsewhere..._

"One of the Teen Titan's adversaries is a rogue magician?" questioned Ben as he read the newspaper.

"Haven't we faced wizards?" asked Gwen.

"True..." nodded the boy. He seemed to recall facing a wizard by the name of Hex.

He got the feeling that he was plotting something evil as they spoke, though he wasn't quite sure what. Was he going to kick a puppy?

Now that he thought of it, he also faced off against a hypnotist once or twice.

How many enemies did the Teen Titans have, anyway?

They seemed to come in all shapes and sizes. One of them was a robot, for example.

In other news, he heard that Vilgax's army had been joined by a spellcaster. Why was today so magical?

He didn't know much about her...but based on what he did know...she happened to be psychotic. Vilgax wasn't the type of villain to let out evil laughs, as evil as he was. But she on the other hand was willing to do so.

Though she was part of the army, he also got the feeling that perhaps she didn't have any true loyalty to anyone. Other than herself of course. Perhaps she had joined Vilgax's army partly for her amusement.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Did you hear about Albedo attempting to create his own Omnitrix?" asked one of Azmuth's Grey Matter assistants.

"He did? When will he learn? I never intended for the Omnitrix to be a weapon!" exclaimed Azmuth. He wanted to make peace, not war.

Unfortunately, now that he did had it, he could potentially use it to cause destruction.

"Fortunately, it seems that Vilgax attempted to take the Omnitrix...and it got lost in space." noted the alien.

"So...neither of them got their hands on it?" inquired the inventor of the Omnitrix.

"No." answered the assistant.

"Good." said Azmuth. He didn't want either to get their hands on it...though it would actually be preferable for Albedo have a duplicate Omnitrix than it would for Vilgax to have the watch.

However, shortly after his assistant left, another assistant came in.

"Yes?" asked the inventor.

"Did you hear about the duplicate Omnitrix?" inquired the assistant.

Azmuth nodded.

"Well, somebody found it!" exclaimed Grey Matter.

"Was it Vilgax?!" shouted the genius inventor.

"No, fortunately. But it was an alien...strangely enough she seems to be residing on Earth instead of her home planet." said the assistant.

"That's peculiar...anything else you know?" asked the alien.

"Believe it or not, she wants peace throughout the galaxies!" exclaimed the apprentice of Grey Matter.

"She does?!" shouted Azmuth. It seemed almost good to be true. Admittedly, Ben did have the galactic universe's best interests in heart, and by extension his home planet...but he wasn't exactly without flaws. It might have been preferable if Gwen got her hands on the Omnitrix instead. Strangely enough, this Omnitrix wielder WAS female.

"Yeah...she's using it to enforce peace in a city...she doesn't seem to traverse the cosmos much, but that seems like a pretty good start, don't you think?" asked the assistant.

Azmuth pinched himself to see if he was there. He was. Did he just win the intergalactic lottery?

Well, he wasn't quite sure yet...but it seemed like this person was exactly the kind of person who he wanted to have the Omnitrix...in other words, the exact opposite of Vilgax.

However, perhaps not everything was well in the galaxy, even if he did find his personal ideal wielder of the Omnitrix. Rumor had it that Vilgax had an extremely powerful new ally. She didn't use machinery like he did...but boy did she know her way around dark magic. Apparently she had developed an obsession with the galaxies' worst enemy.

If the rumors regarding this were true, the cosmos could be in trouble.

Well, hopefully this new wielder would expand her efforts someday.

At least she was doing good in the world with the Omnitrix. Regardless of whether she was evil or not, she could cause a lot of trouble if she used the Omnitrix irresponsibly.

But strangely enough, she didn't seem to be doing that at all.

Well, it looked like today was a good day for him.

He resumed building new inventions...but now he was more motivated.

What would he think of next?

 _So did you like Mumbo's appearance in this fanfic? Now seemed like a good time as any to use him._

 _He wasn't the main villain, of course...but he still put up a fight regardless._

 _I figured now was a good time to demonstrate Raven's shapeshifting abilities and how they can benefit against her foes. I tried not to make her basilisk form too OP...besides, the Teen Titans are kind of pacifistic. They would rather imprison villains rather than do something messy._

 _I figured I would include Azmuth as well...I guess I kind of felt like it._


	12. Chapter 12: Hocus Pocus

_In this chapter, our heroes will face Hex. Can they defeat him and his powerful magic? Luckily Raven happens to know a thing or two about that. And of course, they have Starfire, whose basically the powerhouse of the team now._

 _I could have given the Omnitrix to Robin but I figured it would be more appropriate for Starfire to get it since technically speaking she's already an alien. Though to be honest she looks more like a human than a Martian._

 _I know that somebody wanted me to continue this fanfic, so I figured I should try uploading at least ONE new chapter. I had fun writing this chapter, anyway._

 **Chapter 12: Hocus Pocus  
**

Not long after the Teen Titans had rebuilt their radar to detect potential villains attempting to lay waste to their tower, they received a signal.

It looked as if the tower was being attacked once again.

"It seems we've rebuilt our detection radar not a moment too soon..." noted Robin. He knew installing that radar in the first place had been a good idea.

"No need to thank me." answered Cyborg.

"Why not?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg shrugged.

Quickly, Robin armed himself while the others got ready to fight.

Fortunately, he had plenty of Batarangs.

He also had some smoke bombs.

To be honest with himself, Cyborg wasn't sure if his metal plating would protect him from spells. It protected him from physical blows, sure, but magical blows were a different matter.

They looked outside to see who it was.

It seemed that their tower was being attacked by an evil sorcerer this time. Raven could sense the magic emanating from him.

They had encountered one before, although for some strange reason that evil sorcerer happened to be a dragon. Seemed those two things COULD overlap.

"Is he going to send us packing on a one-way trip until our prospects take a terminal dip?" asked Beast Boy.

He hoped not...though he could at least turn into a polar bear so he didn't freeze like a popsicle.

This particular sorcerer was stronger than Mumbo. His magic tricks weren't as impressive as the spells that he could cast.

"An evil sorcerer? How many of them are there?" questioned Robin. He seemed to see a lot of them in movies.

"I wonder why he wears that facial makeup..." questioned Beast Boy. Disturbingly, it reminded him of a bit of Zombozo, the laughter-draining clown.

"Is he some sort of mime?" asked Cyborg. Then again, he doubted that he could cast spells without saying something.

"Some sort of clown?" asked Starfire.

Ironically enough, Raven had actually faced off against a clown once.

"He seems to be some sort of spellcaster, so he's probably not a mime." answered Robin. Usually a spellcaster was required to speak before they could cast some sort of spell.

At least that was what Raven had told him.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Are those the Charms of Bezel?" inquired Raven.

"You know about them?" asked Robin.

"Yes...they grant the wielder magical powers. They say there's a sixth one that amplifies the others ten times over..." noted the blue-cloaked girl.

It would be pretty bad if Hex got his hands on it. He might be too much for them to handle if he did.

"You think Ben has faced him before?" asked Starfire.

"Possibly. It seems like he's faced a lot of foes, much like ourselves." noted Robin. So it wouldn't be surprising if he had faced him before.

Although, so had the Teen Titans themselves.

Hex launched fireballs at the five of them.

Cyborg ducked underneath the flames.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Starfire. That fireball had narrowly missed her.

Personally this villain reminded her a bit of Jinx.

She considered transforming into a Pyronite. Since Ben liked nicknaming his aliens so much, she considered calling this form Inferna.

"I guess he likes to play with fire..." noted Cyborg.

"One of the Charms of Bezel allows you to do that..." remarked Raven.

"I'm fried!" exclaimed the unfortunate Beast Boy. Unfortunately, fire was a good counter for him.

Theoretically, there was some sort of counter.

Fortunately, Cyborg remembered that he was equipped with a fire extinguisher.

He used it to blast Hex with water.

"Aargh!" exclaimed Hex.

Strangely enough, his makeup did not run.

Hex decided to switch tactics.

This time, he launched electricity at Cyborg.

"Aargh!" exclaimed Cyborg as he was zapped by the electricity. Having a body that was partly made of metal had its downsides. Though he wasn't sure having armor made out of rubber would be so effective.

This time, it was Starfire's turn to shine.

She used her Omnitrix to transform into a Nosedeenian.

Maybe she should call this form the Queen Bee. It seemed as good of a name as any.

In this form, she felt a bit mischievous. But she kept her composure.

This alien was able to absorb Hex's electricity.

Hex sighed. It seemed that Starfire had adapted to his tactics. Shooting more lightning bolts would only make things worse.

Hex changed tactics once more.

This time, he began to use telekinesis.

Raven couldn't help but feel a strange sense of deja vu.

Beast Boy was lifted in the sky.

"Aah!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

However, he then remembered that he could transform into a bird.

"Oh wait, that's right." remarked Beast Boy.

He transformed into a bird and flew around.

Hex sighed. So much for that.

However, there was another thing that he could do with telekinesis.

He picked up a rock and threw it at Robin.

Robin quickly avoided it.

However, it still seemed that it would be an effective tactic.

And tossing Cyborg was still effective even it it wasn't against Beast Boy, as he was heavy and he couldn't fly.

But it then occurred to Raven that perhaps she could counter Hex's telekinesis with her own.

So she decided to do just that.

Hex realized that Raven's telekinetic powers cancelled his out.

It looked as if he was going to change tactics, again.

This time, he used the Charm of Resurrection.

A side-effect of the charm was that he could use it to control plants.

Vines sprouted from the ground and began to attack the five of them.

Starfire attempted to transform into a Pyronite, but a vine grabbed her arm before she could do so.

She attempted to use her laser eyes, but another vine covered them.

The female Teen Titan remembered why she had installed a nightlight in her room.

However, Beast Boy realized he could just turn into a herbivore and EAT the vines.

So, he did just that, by transforming into a hippo.

At this point, Hex was running out of options.

At this point, Hex decided that he was going to rely on luck to win.

So, he used the Charm of Luck.

Unfortunately for our heroes, this caused their attacks to keep missing.

"Why can't I hit him?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know, but we're not going to win if we can't even land a blow on him." noted Cyborg.

Hex smirked.

Suddenly, a Batarang hit Hex in the face.

"Aah!" exclaimed heX.

Robin sighed in relief.

"But how?" asked Hex.

"Well, I was pretty luck to gather a team of superheroes." noted the leader of the Teen Titans. Batman was proud of him for that one. Though he wondered why Robin had chosen to gather a team of superheroes rather than be an independent superhero. Batman worked with the Justice League, but it was usually for drastic situations.

Unfortunately, Hex had no options left at that point.

Working together, the Teen Titans knocked him to the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" exclaimed Hex.

"When have we seen the last of any villain we face?" asked Raven.

"Well, we probably have seen the last of your horrifically evil creator." noted Starfire.

"Yeah. We probably have. No guarantees though." noted the dark magician girl.

After Hex was subdued, was then sent to prison. A magical prison, of course. A normal prison would be too easy for him to escape from...not that a magical prison would stop him from escaping for too long.

"We sure worked together pretty well, didn't we?" asked Raven.

"We wouldn't have built up a reputation if we didn't!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Cyborg went back in to the tower to play some video games.

 _Meanwhile..._

The Chimerian Hammer approached planet Earth at a fantastic speed.

It was ominous in design and massive in size...nobody dared to fire at it. It had a forcefiield, anyway. Vilgax didn't want a repeat of the incident where he was grievously injured and spent a long period of time in a recovery device. Sometimes a good defense was what a ship needed.

Of course, if other aliens had seen the spaceship, they would get as far away from Vilgax as they could. They knew how far he would go to become the most powerful being in the universe. Other aliens had found that out when Vilgax destroyed their home planets.

But there weren't any aliens other than Vilgax and his forces entering Earth's atmosphere at the time.

The worst villain in the galaxy was planning to get his hands on the duplicate Omnitrix that Albedo had created once and for all. They said that Vilgax's heart was as dark as outer space itself.

Hopefully he would succeed this time. He didn't build an army of robots for nothing. He could also try hiring mercenaries, but they could be a bit unreliable. He knew from experience. Seemed one particular mercenary wasn't too happy about Vilgax destroying his home planet.

Fortunately, he now had the Apophisian Ourabora on her side. Usually people didn't sign up to be part of his army due to their moral principles, but she was a big exception to that.

She would be useful for dealing with Max. Max wasn't exactly Ben-caliber, but boy, was he obnoxious.

Hopefully the snake alien wasn't a sniveling coward like Psyphon was. She had sold out her own planet to him, which had been instrumental in the invasion's success. She had established herself as a high priority for the plumbers because of that.

However, it didn't seem like she was a doormat. She was following his orders happily, not cowardly.

Ourabora seemed excited to battle Ben Tennyson. Perhaps she would get her chance. She had a varierty of spells that she could use on the boy...which would come in handy considering that Ben had a versatile arsenal at his fingertips.

On the other hand, Psyphon seemed worried that Ben would hurt him. He had so many aliens under his command. That included aliens like Humungosaur or Fourarms.

Personally he just wanted to get his revenge on him once and for all.

Maybe today would be the day.

Then again, he had a bit of a losing streak against him. He usually won his battles...but for some reason, he didn't seem to win against Ben.

Maybe this time things would change.

Either way, he wasn't looking forward to being sent to the Null Void.

At the Titans Tower, Starfire felt a chill down her spine.

It made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter?" asked Raven.

"I feel cold all of a sudden..." noted Starfire.

"Maybe it's the ice cream sandwiches we've been eating." suggested Beast Boy. He just loved eating ice cream sandwiches. He just had to remember not to shapeshift into a reptile before eating one.

Starfire shrugged. Perhaps Beast Boy was right. She HAD eaten a lot of ice cream sandwiches, on account of her race's renowned appetite.

Perhaps she should try transforming into a different alien for a time so that she DIDN'T eat so much.

Still, even if she had eaten all those ice cream sandwiches, she wondered if something bad was about to happen.

Perhaps it would be best if she notified Ben.

She decided to contact him.

As it turned out, Ben had the same premonition.

They both wondered what was going on.

Although...Ben had the lingering suspicion that it was Vilgax.

It seemed that the two were destined to fight each other again and again. How many times had they fought each other, anyway? Perhaps he should get a notebook so that he could tally the amount.

Regardless of how many times Ben knocked him down, he always got back up. Some people just didn't give up on universal domination.

"I wonder if it's...Vilgax." questioned Ben.

"Vilgax?!" exclaimed Starfire.

"You know him too, huh?" asked the boy.

"I've heard all sorts of scary stories about him back on my home planet..." noted the alien princess. They didn't make for good bedtime stories, that was for sure. Though sometimes they would tell them when they were huddled around a campfire.

"Those stories might be true..." suggested Ben. Max knew more about Vilgax than he did though. They had been fighting each other for a longer period of time.

She dreaded the thought of Vilgax invading his planet. Unfortunately, it seemed that Vilgax had invaded Ben's planet already in the past. She felt bad for the poor boy, having to deal with one of the worst villains the galaxies had to offer.

It was rather fortunate that the plumbers had been established. Otherwise, Vilgax would be able to do as he pleased. Besides, there were several aliens out there that caused trouble throughout the galaxies.

Perhaps if they were lucky Vilgax would be willing to participate in the champion's challenge. Instead of going to war, Vilgax would fight their personal champion.

However, that person happened to be her legal guardian. She couldn't help but feel worried about her safety. Though considering that she now had an Omnitrix of her own she might be able to take his place.

Although, now that she had an Omnitrix of her very own, perhaps SHE would be the champion instead.

Meanwhile, Max's alarm went off.

He was a bit annoyed that it had gone off during the middle of the night. Couldn't a man take a snooze?

Still, Max decided that he wasn't going to ignore it. It could be a real emergency.

So, he decided to drink some coffee and check the alarm to examine the situation.

He realized who exactly was going to visit Earth.

Grandpa Max began to feel worried.

"Not again!" shouted the veteran plumber. Why couldn't it be a lesser villain like the Forever Knights? Those would be much easier to deal with than the greatest villain in outer space.

Well, he was going to have to warn Ben as soon as possible...before it was too late.

While he was at it, he better arm himself too. Chances are he was going to be fighting robots.

Little did he know that Vilgax was going to add something new to the mix this time.

Fortunately, other plumbers had been called to handle the situation.

But even so, Max didn't want to take unnecessary risks, especially when he was dealing with someone like Vilgax.

 _Oh man...it looks like Ben is going to face Vilgax once again. But you were probably expecting that, weren't you? And yes, I'm featuring Vilgax before Slade. Though you probably won't be surprised if I feature Slade eventually in this fanfic, now would you?  
_

 _I might also feature Trigon...though technically speaking he's met his maker. Personally I don't want to know who made him._

 _As a side note, there was a crossover between the Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go. I guess there's a reason why the Teen Titans Go titans are different from their counterparts...because they're from an alternate universe._


End file.
